Love Love Trouble
by terra hotaru
Summary: It's Roxas' first day in the university and a red head had managed to catch his attention. Roxas acted usual at first. But it all changed when the certain red head steals his first kiss. YAOI. AU. AkuRoku. RiSo. Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Alright. I'm really sorry for this. I had a major mental block at 'Nightmares'. So, it will be a while until I decide to upload it.

Ummm, and in order to get over that stress, I made this new story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks.

**Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning** : Yaoi. That's all and possible Lime or Lemon.

Please enjoy. XD

--

**Chapter 1**

Things were always much simpler back then… Back when Roxas was at the primary school, junior high or high school. Time always passed by as they should be without any real worries at all except for piling mountains of home works and assignments. …Yes, things were always so easy, so _perfect_. Roxas longed to go back to that time, where he and Hayner would have quarreled at each other doing their home works or projects, where he would go shopping with Olette for hours and ended up having to take all of the shopping bags to Olette's home, where he and Pence would travel Twilight Town in search of some mysterious rumors, or even when they are just hanging out together at the usual place, spending their time away eating sea salt ice cream. The time when he spent his night away in the bedroom with his twin, Sora, chatting the night away, was also very sweet and comforting too.

As he snapped back to reality, things would never go back to the way it was before. High school was over. Hayner, Pence, and Olette had each gone their own way to the university out of town, leaving Roxas in Twilight Town. Sora is too chasing after his dreams and going to the university in Hollow Bastion. Sora had managed to get a scholarship at the Hollow Bastion University while Roxas had tried hard and was only able to get scholarship at the Twilight Town University. At that, Roxas is left alone in the town. Well, not exactly _alone…_ He still had his parents. However, for Roxas, Sora, Pence, Hayner, and Olette are his _everything_. He had spent time with them since _forever_ and he had always thought that they'd be together _forever_. It sounded crappy, but really, Roxas never thought that he'd be separated from them.

The blond breathed out a heavy sigh as he walked to his dresser. Not exactly _his_ dresser… It had been him and Sora's. As twins, they shared everything together and as they are growing up, nothing changed. They won't let their older age keep them apart. The dresser which had always been stuffed, full of clothes, had become hollow, leaving half the dresser empty with Sora moving out of the house.

Roxas rubbed his eyes a bit, still sore and red, having cried all night. He missed his brother's warmth. He missed his friends. He missed everything in his past. He _knew_ that it was foolish to get all depressed and sensitive over this sort of thing called 'separation'. They will meet again someday and of course, they can easily contact each other with the communication technology nowadays. But, he didn't want that, he wanted them to be by his side… For his own selfish reason. Roxas was always spoiled and he had never expected 'change'.

He took out some attire and put it on neatly on his small body. He went downstairs, greeted his parents and sat down over at the dining table. "First day of university, young man. Put on a smile." A dark blonde woman put on a smile and lifted Roxas' chin with her fingers so that their eyes met.

"Mom, I'm alright." Roxas pouted.

"You are not and I think your father agrees with me on this. Aren't you, hun?"

A man, holding the newspaper, sitting on the sofa over at the living room turned to look at them. With a nod, he said, "Your mother's right Roxas. And you know we hardly agree on the same thing together. Go wash your face some more. It's still early."

"Daaad… No matter how many times I wash it, you know this face will be the same." Roxas pouted again, putting his chin on the table, curling his lips downward and biting on the lower lips.

Roxas' mother stood straight, holding a spatula at her hands, wave it around slightly and winked at Roxas, "Listen to you father, sweet heart. Go. Go wash your face and I'm sure, everything will be okay after that." She smiled.

Roxas, having no reason to argue further, lazily holding the table to help him stand up, as if he hadn't the back bones to do so. He wailed around slightly as he walked, looking as if he was a drunk. He acted that out, to let his parents know how much he missed Sora and hoped that, although silly, for his parents to maybe call Sora back to study over at TTU with Roxas. That's not going to happen though.

He opens the door to the first floor bathroom and flicked up the button to light the lamp. The bright white colored light shone. Roxas walked over to turn the tap and with both of his hands, gathering the water, and pouring it over his face. He woke up a little more and felt a little bit fresher. He watched himself over at the mirror. His hair a little bit wet from the water and it dripped. That was not the usual 'Roxas' reflection in the mirror. The Roxas looked slightly old with his bulging red eyes from crying, lips that are curved downwards, and black panda rings down his eyes. The blond tried to smile a little but it looked horrible. With sigh he convinced himself, '_It's alright. I can get through this. C'mon, Roxas. Don't be such a cry-baby.'_ And surprisingly, he felt better. He tugged a smile to his lips again and it looked natural. He went outside to the dining room again.

His father quickly called him and handed over the phone, "A call." The man said shortly and went away to grab his bread over at the table.

Roxas frowns. Who would be calling him this early in the morning? "Hello? Roxas speaking." Roxas said formally.

"Rox."

Roxas almost instantly knew who it was and although he couldn't see it, he knew the voice is grinning at the other side of the phone. "Hey, it's been forever." Roxas said excitedly, instantly brightened despite all his sulk earlier.

"I've just been gone for _a day_, Roxas. But, yes. It feels like forever. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Roxas smiled. There's an awkward silence between the two. Finally, Roxas decided to break the silence, "Hey, did you notice that we are talking like lovers?" Roxas laughs.

Sora laughs too and answers, "Yeah, I guess we do. _But_, since we both don't have any lovers, it's okay, right?"

"We're twins, Sora." Roxas reminded.

Sora laughs again, "'s okay."

Roxas cleared his throat a little before saying, "So, how do you do over there? I-I mean… you're living all alone…"

"Well, it _is_ lonely. But what can I do, huh? I'll get used to it. You too."

"Well…" Roxas scratched his head a bit and thumped himself down to the fluffy sofa.

"No use getting all sad about it, right?" though Sora said it like that, Roxas can feel the sadness in the other brunette's voice. "We're grown ups after all."

"Aww, don't tell me, you cried all night, Sora?" Roxas decided to tease a bit to cheer the situation.

There was a long silence before Sora finally answered hesitantly, "Yes, I did…"

Roxas was a bit surprised that Sora didn't jump to his defense and starts to battle mouth with him, "Actually, I did too." Roxas confessed. Both the boys laughed. "Well, anyway, no matter how far apart we are, we're still twins, right? Come back over at holidays."

"Roxas, I just arrived at Hollow Bastion like, yesterday. Don't persuade me to go back _this_ early."

"Haha, yeah…"

"So, it's both our first day at university. Best of luck for us both."

Roxas jumped a bit at his seat when he realized that Sora isn't coming to a new place with him. Well, he had known earlier but it still managed to scare him. Sora was always there. Kindergarten, primary school, junior high, high school, everywhere… They were always together and Roxas never even feared at anything because he had Sora there, whom would be ready to protect him from some bullies. Roxas was small and short, making him an easy pry for those bullies at school. "Umm, Roxas? Are you there?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"O-Oh, yeah. Sorry, I spaced out a little." Roxas chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, best of luck to both of us."

"Rox, just call me if there's anyone bullying you okay. I'll come back to Twilight Town immediately just to beat the crap out of that person."

"Yeah, I know you'd do that." Roxas laughs. Sora is very over protective over him sometimes and Roxas really isn't bothered by it. He's glad, actually, to know that Sora cared so much. "But, no. Don't come back just for that. Or Mom and Dad will throw a fit at me. Besides, I think it's high time I learn how to protect myself. Since you're gone and all."

"Hey, I'm here." Sora pouted.

"Oh, yeah. Haha, I didn't mean it like that. Erh, you know what I mean. But really, you just need to listen to me if I ever call you, okay?"

"Well, cool with me as long as everything is still in the line of 'okay'. Alright then…"

"Yeah…"

"Love you, Roxas."

"Love you too, Sora. Thanks."

"Huh? For what?"

"Well, I just thought I need to say thanks. So, thanks."

"You're weird, Roxas. Bye, take care."

"You too."

And the phone call ended. Roxas put the phone back on the table with a smile. He had brightened a little, hearing his brother's voice early in the morning. His mood always went up and down like that so Roxas doesn't really find it weird anymore. He can be happy for one minute and the next minute, he would be angry. He took his backpack lying on the sofa and put it on his shoulder.

"Feel better, sweet heart?" Roxas' mother, who was sitting over at the dining table, smiled.

Roxas nodded and smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

"Hey, aren't you eating, Roxas?" His father asked while taking a bite of the bread that is filled with apple jam.

"I am." Roxas walked over and took bread layered with his favorite mango jam which is prepared by his mother, took a bit, and walk to the front door. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. Love you."

"Roxas, it's still early in the morning."

His father's voice halted Roxas. Roxas turned back and took a glance at his parents. "I need time to explore Twilight Town University a little first. Arriving early won't be bad. Bye." And Roxas stepped out of the house, running to TTU.

--

Twilight Town University is the only university in Twilight Town. It is not the most prestigious university, not the worst one either. However, its educational fee is slightly cheaper than most university in another town and most of the Twilight Town dwellers would be able to afford sending their child there.

Roxas stood at the front of TTU, staring up in amazement. Judging from its size, it is not bigger than the Twilight Town High school, but standing all alone there really makes the place feel a lot bigger. He walked inside cautiously, afraid that maybe something will jump at him, bite him, eat him, or something. It _is_ his first day in the university. He's a freshman and he had read some stories about some seniors prank jokes on freshman. In addition, it does not make him feel any better that he is all alone.

A first step into the university sent shivers up his sleeve. There are a few people can be seen on the lobby. Some sent him curious looks, some seemed indifferent, some gives him glares, and some even sent him smirks... evil smirks. Roxas kept his head down to the floor as if seeing something that is very interesting on the floor tile. He keeps his head low and heads over to the second floor. Somewhere on the second floor, when Roxas is looking around someone bumped into him, "Sorry." Roxas said immediately, still keeping his head low.

"O-Oh no, I'm sorry."

Roxas looked up immediately when he noticed the one that bumped into him was a girl. "Are you okay?"

The blonde haired girl with pale skin wearing white overall dress gathered her book that fall down on the floor and jumped up to meet Roxas' eyes. She smiles shyly, "I'm okay. But, are _you_ okay?"

"Huh? Yeah…"

"Namine." The girl said cheerfully. Roxas tilts his head to the side a bit in confusion. '_What's a Namine?'_ he asked himself. And, as if knowing what Roxas was thinking about, the girl said again, "My name. It's Namine. Nice to meet you."

"Oh… I'm Roxas." Roxas took Namine's hand.

"Roxas. Then, I guess we can be friends now?" Roxas feels confused at Namine's statement, never thought that he'd make friends so easily in a new place. He quickly smiles and nods in agreement. "Great."

"So, umm –"

"You need to go anywhere in particular? I've known this place like the back of my hand. I can show you around."

"Huh? Oh…"

"I'm new here too. But I got a sophomore brother here. So I come here a lot with him showing me around." Namine explained. "Oh, and I got a friend who's new here too."

"Oh…" Roxas said, understanding. Not having anything particular to say to that blonde in front of him.

"Ummm…" Namine suddenly feels awkward and hugs her books, "I'm talking too much again, aren't I? Ooohh, I'm so sorry. I got a little bit too excited sometimes when I meet a new person. I'm sorr—"

"No, no. It's okay. I'm just a bit on the quite type, I guess." Roxas smiled. "Thanks, Namine."

"Okay. Then is it okay if I take you to meet my friend and brother?"

"Sure, it never hurts to make friends."

Namine's big blue eyes brightened in excitement. "Let's go!" She said, excitedly, grabbing Roxas' wrist and dragging him with her. Roxas is a bit surprised at first, but followed nonetheless.

Namine took Roxas inside a room also filled with only a few people. There, a certain red head attracts Roxas' attention. Two red heads, in fact… and that is where Namine and Roxas are heading. Roxas stood as Namine came to a halt. He examines the two red heads carefully. One a girl with auburn hair… pretty, that's the first thing that came across his mind. Another is a tall man with unnaturally bright red hair which sticks out to his back. The spiky kinda hair reminds Roxas of Sora although the spikes are way different.

"You dye your hair red? Does the university allow that?" Roxas mumbled out loud without even noticing it. He quickly puts a hand to his mouth.

"You mean Kairi's, right?" the red headed man grins.

"Hey, my hair is still normal. He must have meant yours, Axel." Kairi protested. Roxas nodded, agreed that he meant Axel's hair.

"It looks so… bizarre… Is that for real?" Roxas muttered again, loud enough for everyone to hear. He walked closer to touch said hair and surprised that it felt so soft. He'd thought that the hair had been standing up at the effects of gel or something and that it must be oily for it to be shining like that. But surprisingly, it's so smooth, not even oily. Roxas jumped when he heard Axel's growl, quickly backed away, and apologized. Kairi and Namine both chuckled at the sight.

"My brother's a little bit on the sensitive side when his hair is mentioned." Namine explained.

"Axel, sensitive? Ha!" Kairi laughs evilly and tugs Axel's hair.

"This means _war_." Axel proclaimed and started chasing after Kairi, who had run away. He stopped halfway, decided not to chase after the girl and walked back to Namine and Roxas. "So, Roxas here is a freshman huh?"

"Yeah…" Roxas smiled.

Axel was stunt for a bit seeing the cheerful smile of the blond and shook his head a little before staring at Roxas again, "Well, you certainly are _fresh._ I can say that for sure." Axel licked his lips unintentionally.

"Huh? Ummm… Anyway… How did you know my name? I don't think I've mentioned it…"

"Oh, you've mentioned it, Roxas. You must have forgotten it." Namine quickly defends Axel, Axel sighed in relief.

Roxas just nodded in agreement, maybe he really did mention it. "I'm really sorry for touching your hair… I didn't know."

"Not forgiven." Axel said rudely, decided to tease the new blond a bit.

"Axel." Namine glares.

"I said, not forgiven. I'll find a way for you to make up for it, though." Axel grins.

"Ummm… Alright…" Roxas muttered slowly, a bit confused and scared. He is a sophomore after all and he can't risk being hated by him. He'd rather comply and make everyone happy.

"Roxas, you don't need to be nice in front of Axel, you know. Axel is everything bad and you really need to defend yourself in front of someone like that." Kairi said, apparently had come back from her retreat and hides in the back of Namine. Axel shoots her a death glare, about ready to get the girl again but is blocked by Namine.

"You're not going to hit me now, are you, brother?" Namine said with a tone in her voice, putting her hands on her hips.

"Erh, no, no." Axel smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck while still shooting death glares to Kairi.

"Anyway, Roxas." Namine clapped her hands together and smiled, "This is my brother, Axel." Namine looked to the red head man and shifts to the girl, "This is my friend, Kairi."

Roxas came up with a question that appeared in his mind again, "You and Axel are related?"

"Yeah, that question has been asked a lot of time." Kairi stood straight still behind Namine, taking precautions if Axel decided to strike again.

Axel sighs exaggeratedly, wailing his hands, "You think that I and that stupid red headed chick are related?" Axel smirks as Kairi scoffs, "Just because the girl copied my hair color, doesn't mean we're related, got it memorized?" Axel said cockily, staring intensely to Roxas, pointing to his brain.

Roxas leans away to the back a bit, biting his lower lips. At that, Axel's grin widened. He secretly thought that Roxas is too cute, so _sexy_, that he bit his lips like that. The red head shakes his head again to come back to reality. "Yeah, ok." Roxas nodded, feeling nervously awkward that Axel is staring at him like that.

"I did _not_ copy your hair color, idiot. Since when did 'red' become yours? Namine, defend me from your idiotic brother." Kairi scoffed and hid again. "Besides, everyone would be ashamed, related to you."

Namine laughs, "Yeah. I have to agree with that."

Axel grinned but before he could voice anything, a sound came from the overhead small speaker in the room saying, "For the freshman and appointed mentor, gather in the lobby. I repeat…"

"That's our cue." Kairi said. "Let's go, Nam. Oh, and Roxas too."

"You guys can go first. I have to go to the Faculty Room to take care some stuff."

"Alright. Bye, Roxas." Namine smiled, waved, and went away with Kairi, leaving Roxas with Axel.

Axel smirked as the two girls went away and approached Roxas. He cornered the little blond to the wall and leaned unexpectedly close to him. Roxas swallowed, holding his backpack in the front to keep a line between them and he hissed, "What?"

"Ooo, that's the first time I see you that intimidating, shortie."

"I am not shortie, _jerk_."

"Oh, so I guess you just act goody goody in front of the girls." Axel chuckled and circled his arms around Roxas' waist, completely preventing the boy from running away. Roxas struggled to get away, but the taller guy is much stronger than him. "You said yes, didn't you?"

"What?" Roxas shakes his head, cerulean orbs met emerald.

"It's time for you to make up." Axel smiled a very evil smile, grabbed a fistful of Roxas' hair, pulled it up softly, carefully, not hurting Roxas and pressed his lips to Roxas'. Roxas is stunned. He had never expected that. He struggled, but Axel kept pressing his lips harder and started nibbling on the blond' lower lips. Axel kept his other hand busy by sliding it up to the blond's shirt, rubbing his back, and traveling down to his pants. Everyone in the room who was busy with their chattering and conversation has averted their eyes to watch the show. Some even approached them in order to view the scene closer. Axel though isn't the type that would just stop because everyone is watching him or just because the blond in front of him is struggling horribly, biting his tongue. He began to travel down after ravaging enough of Roxas' lips. He sucked the curve of said blond' neck, determined to leave a mark behind.

Roxas squirmed, wanting to shout for help, but the voice that came out turned out to be a moan instead. Roxas hated himself for that. His eyelids are closed tight. He didn't enjoy a single moment of it, being pressed to the wall, and being… _molested_ like that. "Get… off!" was all Roxas managed to shout out. Axel pulled away a short minute after, proud of the mark that he had leave behind. It will be soon that the mark started to rise from the flesh and reveals itself to the world, saying '_I'm Axel's'_. Silently, Roxas regretted that he picked a blue t-shirt and jacket to wear that day which covers none of his neck. "_Get off of me, you bastard!_" With all his gathered strength, he pushed Axel away. Axel finally had budged a bit.

Roxas pants, catching his breath in uneven breaths, glaring Axel. The red head gave a winning smirk, "You liked it, didn't you?"

"Like _hell_ I am! Stay away from me! You're _sick!_" Roxas held back the tears that are already welling up and about to burst out. He touched the hickey that Axel gave just now. With uncontrolled anger, he slapped Axel, _hard_. In fact, the entire room is ringing from that slap. Roxas gathered his backpack that had already fall to the floor and hastily ran before Axel decided to pull another attack to him. Axel watched as the blond ran away, touching his burning cheek.

He grins, "_Ouch…_"

Roxas ran through the alleyway, passing through the gathering students. He wiped his lips in disgust. It was his _first kiss_… and it is stolen by a _guy_ nonetheless. What could be sicker than that? And what. The. Hell. Everyone is just _watching_, like it is some _freaking_ show that he and Axel put on to entertain them. It's _not_!

'_Did you enjoy it?'_ Roxas stopped running when he reached the end of the hallway, holding on as if his bone will crumble if he is left to stand alone there.

"No! That's sick!" Roxas muttered to himself.

'_Not even a bit?' _the voice from his head asked again.

"I hate him."

'_Good, I guess we could agree in one thing then. Stay the hell away from any certain red head and remember to buy some weapons later to protect yourself.'_

Roxas nodded in agreement. He is a little bit surprised that the voice and he are agreeing in the same thing. It never happened before. The voice can sometimes be a jerk and told him the complete opposite of how Roxas felt.

--

The orientation for the freshmen start... and how unsurprised Roxas was to see that one of his appointed mentors is the same red head that had just _molested _him, Axel. Roxas had gone to the Faculty Room and came to the lobby on time to join Namine and Kairi. The two girls had found out what happened by just looking at Roxas' bleeding lips. Namine apologized and said that she shouldn't have left him alone with her brother while Kairi said that she will protect him from Axel. Axel felt utterly depressed at that. Is he that weak that he needs to be protected by a girl?

"I'm Zexion and I will be the one to take responsibility of you for three days of your orientation." The professor with soft silver hair covering half of his ace, standing in the front of the gathering students said, "If there is anything you don't understand you can come directly and ask me or just go to your mentor. Now, make a group of three."

Everyone gathered around. Some searching for friends and soon, everyone is already a group of three. Of course, Roxas grouped with Kairi and Namine. Roxas prayed that his group's mentor is not Axel. _Not Axel. Not Axel. Not Axel._

"Alright then." Zexion started appointing a mentor for each group. Every group that had been appointed a mentor went off for their tour around the university. The last left is Roxas' group along with Axel, Zexion, and another blond with Mohawk hair. The blond stood beside the professor, hugging the professor's arm in a sort of intimate way, in Roxas' opinion.

"Demyx, you're the mentor of this last group and Axel, you come with me to the Faculty Room. I've heard about what you did to a freshman." Zexion said with a cold tone, glaring Axel while keeping steady so that he does not fall down because Demyx is tugging him.

"What? But, Zexy, let me stay with you." Demyx pouts.

"No, Axel needs his punishment."

"Aww." Axel grins, "Demyx will happily take the punishment for me, right, Dem?"

"Yes. Punish me, Zexy." Demyx leaned closer. His lips are just one centimeter away from Zexion's.

Roxas frowns. Is it usual that professors and students relationship that intimate? In addition, they're both _guys_. What has this world become? Roxas can't stop wondering.

"Dem, don't make me angry. You don't like it when I'm angry."

"Aww, Zexy. I _love_ you. I _love _you even more when you are angry. Let me take the punishment for Axel."

Axel nodded, "Yeah, then I can start mentoring this group of _fresh_ classmen." Axel said with a smirk, staring intensely to Roxas. Roxas averts his eyes quickly, hiding behind Namine and Namine shields him.

"_Don't_ try to do anything _inappropriate_ in front of me, Axel." Namine hissed with a warning smile.

"That means I just need to take Roxie somewhere _not_ in front of you then, right, Nam?"

"Is it right if I assume that the ones being reported to me are you and Roxas there?"

"You're bright, Zex." Axel laughs. "Anyway, who he _fucking_ hell reported it?"

"You don't need to know. Roxas, I will take care of Axel. You can leave that to me. He will get _proper discipline_ act." Zexion eyed Roxas.

Roxas nodded and muttered, "That's good. Thanks." He smiled.

"Demyx, become their mentor, _now._" Zexion said with an even colder voice. Demyx won't budge and kept hugging Zexion tightly. "Or I won't let you touch me for a whole month. You know I'd do that, Dem."

Demyx finally let Zexion go and stood straight. "Sorry, Axie. Can't help you there. Take care of yourself." Demyx grins. "The least I can do is treat your wounds when Zexion is done, kay?" He laughed and winked at Axel.

"What?! No. Dem, don't leave me with _him_!"

Zexion grabs Axel's wrist and dragged him away. Roxas again, began wondering how Zexion can drag Axel. Zexion is smaller than Axel though bigger than him. "So, my name is Demyx. I'm a sophomore too. Same as Axel there. Huh, that's strange. We already know each other, right, Kairi and Nam?"

"Yes, Dem." Kairi answered lazily. "Skip the introductions and show us around already. We're already late behind."

"Right, good. The little guy must be Roxas then, huh?" Demyx approached and put an arm around Roxas' shoulder.

"Umm… I'm Roxas." Roxas scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Yea, I know. Axel's little guy."

Roxas frowned, "What?"

"Ooops, let it slipped. Shouldn't have said that." Demyx let Roxas go and put a hand to his mouth. He quickly changed the topic then, "Alright, let's go juniors. We start from the hall." Demyx said excitedly.

"Alright, _senior._" Kairi said, less excited, in a mocking tone. Namine just laughed it off and took Roxas hand, walking beside him. Roxas blushed a little. That's the first girl other than Olette that's ever held him like that. And, he liked that feeling.

--

Roxas spent his three hours touring around the university and hearing Kairi, Namine, and Demyx quarreled with each other. He stayed silent, still feeling a little bit awkward around the new people. Namine noticed that and would talk to him once in a while. Kairi and Demyx would joke around with him too. After the tour, they return to a room and get an instruction lecture by Professor Zexion. _'I wonder if he beat Axel hard.'_

Zexion let them go early seeing the junior tired faces. And day one of orientation is over.

"Hey, Roxas. Wanna walk home together?" Namine offered after class.

"Huh? Walk home together?"

"Yeah, our house is close, right? Or, are you being picked up?"

"No, I – How do you know where my house is?" Roxas asked, again, confused.

"We've known you since high school, Roxas." Kairi giggled. "We're at different classes. So, I guess you never noticed us because you are always hanging out with Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Sora."

"You know them?"

"Of course." Namine answered. "You and Sora are pretty popular at school, you know. You're both like the top students and besides, you're twins."

"We're popular?" Roxas laughed and blushed a little. He just noticed that what Kairi and Namine said are true. He didn't really make friends or try to get to know everyone else in the high school. In fact, the only ones he had known in high school are his teacher and Sora, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "I didn't know…" Roxas added.

Before Namine can say anything as a reply, a red head came approaching them. Roxas hastily steps away from the approaching taller man. "Hey there." Axel called from afar.

"I-I think I'll just go home alone, Nam. Thanks."

"What? But…"

"No, it's okay. Thanks." And Roxas ran away with all the speed and strength he had.

"That was… fast…" Namine muttered and averted her glare to Axel. "What'd you do to him?... _Ouch…_" she put her hands on her mouth, surprised seeing Axel's state. Axel, even though is not wounded, he looks like a ghost. His face is pale, very different from his bright hair color.

"Huh, kudos to Zexion. He sure can handle people like you." Kairi jumped in laughter. "So, what'd he do?"

"Got preached for six whole hours…" Axel's mouth curved down in every possible way.

"Just preached? You got away easy." Namine giggled.

"Oh, it's not just _that_. Trust me. One life's little rule, _don't ever_ irk Zexion." Axel touched a hand to his forehead. "Where'd Roxas go?"

"He ran away as soon as he saw you. What'd you do?" Namine frowns.

"I guess you can say that I just _molested_ him a little." Axel earned two sets of death glares. "What? It's just a _little_." Axel grins, face brightened.

"You're the worst, Axel." Kairi shakes her head.

"I'm going to take Roxas. Thank you." Namine said, smiling.

"He's _mine_. Dear, _little sister._ So, get your hands off, Nam."

"No." Axel's eyes blinked. Namine added, "You molested him the first time you met him. I'm sure he's straight, anyway. I can win his heart easily. You can stay away, my _sweet big brother_."

Kairi sighed at the sight. It is not unusual that Namine and Axel quarreled over a certain things. But from what she saw, looks like they are really serious about winning this one. Namine always won over Axel though in this kind of fight. "It's a _war_, then." Axel declared.

"A _war_ it is." Namine smiled and grabbed his brother's hand.

"I'm gonna go make my first move first." Axel stuck his tongue out and ran away, chasing after Roxas.

Demyx walked, approaching Kairi and Namine after Axel had gone away. "What's up?" He grinned.

"A war over Roxas." Kairi explained shortly.

At that, Demyx instantly understood what Kairi was talking about. He nodded and said, "Sorry, Nam. But I'm cheering for Axel."

"It's okay. Kairi's on my side." Namine smiled and Kairi nodded. "I'll definitely win this one." She said confidently.

"Hey, go easy on Axel." Demyx laughed.

--

**End Note : **Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? Please, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa there… I'm _really really _sorry for the mistakes I made the last chapter. There're part that I wrote Axel instead of Roxas… and 'ace' instead of 'face', 'he' instead of 'the'… I'm really sorry… How stupid of me… I can't even laugh anymore… I should have re-read it before I submit… sigh…

Anyway, what positive reviews. Thanks very much! That really makes me happy. I didn't know what I was doing when I am writing this fic. To think that it is this well received… XD Here's chapter 2.

--

**Chapter 2**

Things had gotten so strange. Why, of all people, that senior of his decided to just jump on him – to _molest_ him? What did he do in his past lives to deserve this? Roxas had always been one of the nicest kids around. Every adult loved him and Sora. Even back at that time when he thought that everyone was staring him with hateful glares, he was wrong. No one had ever hated him before, it was all in his imagination. Well, at least he thought so. However, the fact that Namine and Kairi said that he and Sora are popular was enough as an evidence.

Roxas was really grateful that once, he had ever joined the marathon club at the stupid request of Hayner. He had hated himself for joining the marathon club because he drew too many attentions there. Girls would jump and shout over him and boys would mock him for being too short. Roxas had never liked attention and of course, he loathed confrontations. Well, scratch the later one since he is _in_ a confrontation now. '_The red head must __**die**__'. _That's the words that keep resounding in Roxas' brain since he had run out of school in a hurry when he saw Axel.

So, that's what came up with Roxas' gratefulness. Good thing he joined marathon and were good at it. Now, he didn't have to worry if the red head decided to strike again because he just had to run _real_ fast to save his precious little virginity and even _life._ Sora had always told him stories about some lunatic and crazy people that love their victim _dead _and who knows that maybe Axel is that kind of person.

The hickey that Axel gave had emerged from Roxas little neck. Roxas was well aware of it and is trying desperately to hide it by putting his hand on it or covering it with his backpack straps. His desperate tries only caused his neck to burn because of the rubbing of the straps. _'You're Axel's.' _The little annoying voice inside his head finally decided to speak again.

"Am not!" Roxas shouted inside himself to the voice.

'_Well, look at the hickey. Nicely shaped.'_

"I'll buy a knife to pluck it out if need to."

'_I'm just kidding. It'll hurt if you do that. However, you really need to buy a knife. Just for the sake of little safety.'_

"Right."

Roxas heeded the voice. He felt a bit strange for talking to himself like that but it had happened for a long time. _The voice_, as Roxas would call it, always spoke to him whenever he is all alone. Roxas had gotten use to it, besides he needed the little conversation inside himself. And so, as the voice suggested, Roxas went to the ammunition shop, pretty sure that they sell every sorts of nasty things that are more than capable of _hurting_ people.

"Welcome." The owner of the shop greeted with a deep voice, his face turned blank when he saw Roxas. The shop is expectedly empty, just as usual. There are only Roxas and the shop owner there now. The shop owner is a grown up man with black smooth silky hair. He wore red long jacket with tight black pants. His eyes burning red and he wore a bandana that covered his forehead. At Roxas' stare, the man said, "Are you lost, kid?"

"I'm not a kid." Roxas said, a little bit annoyed that every last person in the world, except for his brother (maybe), always treating him like some child just because he's short.

The man quirked an eyebrow, "Show me some proof."

Roxas took out his identification card and gave it to the man. The man took it and read it through then handed it back to Roxas, "Alright, Roxas. What do you need?"

"Ummm…"

"Vincent." The man said shortly. "Vincent Valentine's my name. Just call me Vincent."

"Alright, Mr. Vincent…" Roxas nodded, eyeing the shop carefully. He felt knots in his stomach now, very nervous that he is all alone in the shop with the man, "I have this… _maniac_ in the school that… _threatens _my life. What do you think I'd need?"

"Maniac in school… threatens life." Vincent eyed Roxas carefully, processing what Roxas had just said slowly. Finally, he nodded, "A shotgun." He said calmly.

Roxas panicked and quickly spoke, "N-No. I don't want some guns. That would be too… too cruel, I guess… I just need something that…"

"A sword." Vincent offered again.

"A sword…" Roxas' face brightened. "Yes, a sword would do well." His backpack straps fell down to his shoulder causing Vincent to avert his attention to the blond's neck, where the hickey was formed.

"I would assume you were being raped by the maniac?"

Roxas paled, eyes widened in every way possible, "Ummm… Yeah." He said nervously.

"Tell you what. I'll give you the sword for free."

"What? Really?" Roxas smiled widely.

"I hate molesters. The swords are over at that section." Vincent pointed to the far east, "Go pick one you like."

"Thank you very much, Mister!" Roxas squealed in excitement, almost jumping.

"Vincent." Vincent corrected.

"Thanks, Vincent!" Roxas ran to the east corner, pocketing his ID while he's at that. There are a lot of guns of all kind in the entrance of the shop; barrel guns, shotguns, torpedoes, handguns, etc. The shop is basically divided in three areas; one, the entrance and another two areas in the west and east. The west contained all sorts of weapons and collections while the east held only swords.

Roxas was amazed. So many kinds of swords… He wondered why it was even allowed to be sold. Doesn't it defy the law? There are short swords, katanas, long swords, two handed swords, broad swords, rapier, samurai swords… basically all kinds of sharp dangerous steel. Roxas took a look at the price… _very_ expensive. He could spend his lifetime working part time and still never be able to buy one. Well, if Vincent didn't say that he would give him one, he'll just have to resort to use a kitchen knife then. No wonder not many people in town carry a sword even though it is sold.

After looking for a long time, Roxas settled on one small knife. He had considered taking the katana but it would be inconvenient. Besides, the small knife is cheap and seems easy to handle. "I'll take this one, Vincent." Roxas said, showing the knife to Vincent.

"Alright."

"Thanks!"

And Roxas walked away. Just outside, forty meters away from the shop, a _familiar_ voice stopped him. Roxas turned to look flexibly. A smile tugged into his face. _'Nice. We can try out how sharp the sword is.' _The voice in his head said excitedly. Roxas was more than excited.

"Roxie." Axel said, drawing a smile to his face and stood in front of the blond. "I was looking for you." That statement widened Roxas' eyes. Was he looking for him to further molest him? "I'm sorry for what I've done earlier." Axel said easily, obviously not showing that he is sorry at all.

Roxas narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Not forgiven. I'll find a way for you to make up for it though."

Axel is slightly amused, "Alright."

"Good." Roxas smiled an evil smile. At that, Axel almost immediately knew that something bad is going on. _Super bad_. He backed away a bit, eyes widened as he saw Roxas drew out a knife from his pocket. "Let me think…" Roxas held up the knife dangerously, "Where should I begin?"

"Eh he… Ro-Roxie?... Are you there?" Axel chuckled nervously, still backing away.

"Tell me, Axie. Should I begin from that lips that had stolen my first kiss or…"

"W-Wait, first kiss?" Axel halted, standing straight, eyeing Roxas. "_That_ was your _first kiss_?"

"For your information, my occupation is a college student _not _a _whore_." Roxas hissed, giving death glares to Axel. Axel smirked, feeling slightly happy even in that condition that he had stolen the blond's first kiss. It gave him some kind of self satisfactory and pride. "Or – " Roxas continued, "Should I start with your hands for molesting my body?"

"I-I don't think you want to do that."

"No – no." Roxas smirked, "I should _castrate_ that _thing_ in your pants." He pointed to Axel's manhood. Axel paled, backing away again with Roxas walked dangerously close. "Is that enough of a punishment? Ax-ie?"

"Look, Roxie. I'm really sorry for that. I-If I'm not sorry, I won't be here now, will I?"

'_Maybe you should let him go.' _The voice said again.

"What?"

"Huh?" Axel tilted his head slightly, confused.

'_Would be no __**fun **__if we castrate him now, wouldn't it?'_

"I guess." Roxas muttered then looked back to Axel, his face softened, "I'll let you go." He smiled. Axel gulped. "Bye." He waved and went away, seething his knife in its cover. Axel wanted to give chase but his most inner most voice told him not to.

"What. Was. That?" Axel muttered, scared beyond scared, confused beyond confused. However, no amount of confusion or fear would stop the red head from winning the _war._

--

Roxas sighed, thumping himself onto the bed loudly. His mother is currently out for shopping while his father is working, leaving himself all alone in the house. He scratched his head a bit causing the spikes to become a mess. "What had I done?" He mumbled. "Threaten a senior with a knife in the first day of college…" He breathed out a sigh again. Roxas really couldn't control his emotion no matter how hard he tried… or maybe he's just not trying to. It's like he lose control over himself when he suddenly become like that even though he knew what was happening.

With a soft sigh and a face that looked like he just had all his spirit sucked out from him, Roxas stood and headed for the kitchen downstairs to find something for his growling stomach. Come to think of it, he had only eaten bread this morning and it is already four past noon now. It took the blond one minute to reach the refrigerator with his dragged steps. He opened it, found a can of coca cola, set it on the counter and set his eyes back to the fridge. He eyed around for anything else that would be easy to prepare, some vegetables, meats, fruits, butters, orange juice, and ah – frozen sandwich; the eggs, vegetables, and tomatoes which were cramped by three layers of white bread…. even though it looked kind of nasty, but to the eyes of hunger – Yeah, that would do.

The sandwich is wrapped neatly by the cling wrap. He opened the oven door, put the said sandwich inside it, and set the timer for one minute. That should be enough, he thought. Truthfully, Roxas had never touched the oven before. Yeah, it had always been Sora who prepared foods for him whenever he was hungry. He never had a chance to learn what he could from Sora. He inwardly cursed himself for it, having relying on his brother too much and for being such a baby.

He took a glass from the counter and began pouring the milk, drank it sloppily, almost swallowed it all in one gulp. He choked because of it and he laughed at himself. Before he could hear a loud _ting_ from the oven though, the phone rang. He left the kitchen in a much faster pace than he was just now and picked up the phone.

"Roxas speaking." He said casually.

"Yo, Roxas!"

At the voice, the blond drew a smile to his face, "Hayner. How do you do?"

"Great, first day of college, ya know. Nope, scratch that, today was horrible." The person on the other line breathed out a heavy sigh close enough to the phone for Roxas to hear. Roxas wanted to ask 'What happened'. However, Hayner beat him to it by answering, "There's this senior in school named Seifer. Man, he's the biggest _jerk_ that I've ever met." Hayner started cursing causing Roxas to laugh softly. That was Hayner alright. The boy was always so pissed off at people. Roxas began to wonder of how he and Hayner had become close friends. Well, it was too long ago to actually reminisce it.

Roxas was snapped back to reality at Hayner's increasing tone of explanation, "I swear! That guy is really torturing me! He practically mocked and poked at me the first time he laid his eyes on me."

"Wait, mocked and _poked_?" Roxas stopped Hayner, highly amused at the choice of words.

"_Yes!_ I wanted to _kill_ him so bad." Well, that means at least one person was having the same trouble as Roxas. "And there's this two people who are always following him around like his bodyguard. What kind of college is this?! I can't live another day here! Well, at least I thought so. Man, I missed you guys."

Roxas chuckled, putting a hand through his spiky hair, "Yeah."

"So, why didn't you call?"

"Erh…" Roxas was at loss for words over this question. Yes, it had crossed his minds to call his friends to find out how's their first day of college. However, he was reluctant in doing so. He was not the type of the active talker on the phone and hated the awkward silence that developed whenever he phoned someone. He pressed his brain hard to come up with the most polite answer, "I thought – you guys changed your numbers? Since, you know… you guys are moving away." Okay, wrong move.

"Roxas, we've agreed to _never_ change our numbers." Hayner demanded, "Even Sora agreed. Were you listening to what we've said in our last gathering?"

"Eh he…" Roxas chuckled nervously, "Apparently not…" Yes, he was to busy wondering how to spend the rest of his life without his friends.

Hayner sighed, "Roxas, what can we do with you?" His voice softened and Roxas was relieved, "Anyway, how was your day?"

"Okay – I guess." Roxas answered hesitantly, not about to go full detail of the 'nightmare' that happened this morning. "There's nothing really going on." Roxas said with a shaky voice which Hayner knew all too well that his best friend was lying. Roxas was sure that Hayner would interrogate him further but he heard the sound of boiling kettle over at the phone and Hayner quickly muttered, "Oh shit. Listen Rox, I have to go. Call me next time, okay?" Roxas was relieved over that fact that the voice of screaming kettle was actually saving him.

"Sure."

And the phone call ended abruptly. Roxas set the phone down and headed back to the kitchen, opening the oven, pocking the sandwich a bit, and finally taking it out. He opened that cling wrap that was wrapping the piece of food and took a bite. It tasted good though there were some that still felt cold to Roxas' tongue. Having eaten half of it, Roxas threw the sandwich away into the garbage and went upstairs with another glass of milk to his room.

--

Namine smirked when she saw her brother's figure entering the room and along with Kairi, she giggled. Axel was annoyed that his sister was lying on top of his bed with the stupid red haired chick, as he would call her. He had found himself slightly relieved that he didn't find Namine anywhere on the first floor of the house but to discover her like this built knots in his stomach, "What are you doing here?"

"Hee hee, looks like he failed, Nam." Kairi voiced out her annoying giggle again. She sat up and slid down the bed to stand straight. "Tug." She playfully tugged Axel's hair earning her a set of murderous glare. Kairi was no fool as he quickly hid behind Namine.

"So, how'd it go?" Namine asked. Axel didn't want to give Namine any information. No, they would laugh at his failure. "You know our rules of _war_, brother. Spill." Namine gave a friendly smile, putting her hands on her hips. Seeing Axel's reluctant of speech, she reminded, "Rule number 43 : Tell each other of the progress."

"Alright, alright, no need to remind me." Axel shook his head a little, annoyed. "…Roxas wanted to _castrate_ me." He said simply. At that, Kairi burst into laughter followed by Namine laughing softly. Axel just stood still as he watched the two girls struggling to calm themselves. After five minutes of annoyance, Kairi finally stopped, putting a hand to Namine shoulder as an attempt to really calm herself.

"Aww, you're not going to lose again, are you, brother? Really, you give no competition as you get older." Namine said mockingly, though in a good way. In a way – down, _deep,_ _deep_, inside her innermost heart, she wanted her brother to win this one. However, her self confidence and pride encouraged her not to go easy on Axel. Also, _deeper, deeper _inside, she wanted Roxas – _in a way…_

Axel grinned, the frown on his face disappeared instantly, "You'll see, Nam."

"Great. I can't wait to see." Namine smiled at her brother's confidence. It seems 'confidence' really flowed in the blood of that family.

"Put some brain into it, Ax." Kairi gave an advice.

"Gee, _thanks." _Axel mocked and added,_ "_If people doesn't know you better, they'd think you guys are lesbian." Axel muttered.

"Oh really now, maybe we are." Kairi laughed followed by Namine. "If you're bi, we can be too." She added and finally, the two scrambled out of Axel's room, decided to give Axel some time alone if he needed it.

Axel, with that confidence of his only smirked as he lied himself down on the bed. He was not coming up with a plan. He wanted everything to just come around naturally – that was one excuse… Anyway, last time, when Axel decided to put some brain into his _war_ with Namine, he ended up losing, so might as well do something different now, though the red head himself was not quite sure of what _different _means, he would go into any length to get Roxas to like him.

--

At last, the long awaited day two of orientation…

Roxas had woken up early to greet the brand new day. He started with a wide yawn and stretched himself which was always successful in fully waking him up. The blond stopped in front of the mirror in his bed room to look at himself. His hair is messy but his face is cheerful, blue eyes wide and bright, a smile tugged at the corner of his pink thin lips. He managed a grin in order to start the day happily. He had thought of confronting Axel today but he was sure that the red head would not approached or take even a glance at him after what happened late noon yesterday. And so, he left the knife he had gotten from the guy named Vincent in the drawer. Besides, he could not imagine what his parents would say if they found out that their son was carrying a sharp object around.

After all that drama, Roxas stepped out to the balcony and tugged his blue and orange striped towel free from the hanger. He shivered when he opened the balcony door as the cold wind came rushing in. After he got said towel, he quickly closed the door and directed his direction to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth before going in the shower… the nice hot steamy bath felt great. Roxas stepped out of the bathroom, filling the bedroom with his unique rose shampoo smell. He took his time to dress.

"Acccccckkkkkk!!"

Roxas fell down with a loud _thud_ on the floor, right hand clutching his neck tightly as if it would break apart if he did not do so. Alerted at the sound of their screaming son, the older man and woman in the house quickly rushed over to the boy's bedroom. To Roxas horror, the door was not locked and his parents came scurrying in. "What happened, Roxas?" His mother asked worriedly, hastily kneeling down to look at Roxas.

"A thief? A burglar?" The man said, already in his battle stance, ready to take on any bad guys that had decided to come and steal the family's peace.

"I-It's…" Roxas said shakily, trying to come up any kind of reason that his parents would buy, his hand still grabbing tightly around his small neck which his mother found strange but decided to ignore it anyway. "It's just some cockroach." The blond boy said after a great effort of calming himself down.

"Cockroach…" The woman frowned and laughed a little, "Where is it? Let me catch it for you, darling."

"Uh um… I don't know. It went to the bathroom and down the drain."

"Well, that was amusing." The man laughed, "Get dressed Roxas." And he left the room.

"And come down to eat breakfast. I've prepared your favorite mango waffle for you." The woman winked and went away after Roxas muttered out a 'thanks'.

Roxas closed the door slowly as the two figures left, making a mental note for himself to lock it and he did. He corrected his towel and went back to stand in front of the mirror. He leaned closer, taking a better look at his neck and cried out, "This… this… a hickey!"

'_**Duh**__, it's been there since – __**yesterday**__, Rox.' _The voice reminded.

Roxas completely ignored the voice and went on a panic streak.

_Shit… shitshitshit._

He would _never_ go to college with that hickey proudly showing himself on his neck. Well, the hickey is nothing new really… except that, from Roxas' point of view, it seemed to be growing bigger and redder today, to much of his horror. "What can I do?" The blond muttered out again, pulling his hair out of frustration.

'_Dude, just cover it with collar or make up or something'_ The voice said, annoyed but amused.

"Great idea!" Roxas jumped, took a boxer from the dresser and put it on hastily. Then, he threw the towel away to the floor. Make up… Make up won't do. Roxas was not one to put on make up anyway and God seems to hate Roxas lately. Roxas had _no_ shirt that was high collared enough to cover his neck.

'_Ha, you can just go to college for everyone to admire the hickey.' _The voice said again, mocking.

Roxas had considered not going to the college today but that won't do. As a scholarship student, just one day absent would eliminate him from the right to earn another scholarship in the college. The blond finally realized something as his eyes widened. He rummaged through the dresser. He remembered having one before… somewhere inside that stupid dresser. Ah! Yes! A scarf!

'_You're wearing a scarf in late summer?'_

"What does it matter? The wind is cold anyway. That's enough reason."

'_You'll be the laugh of the entire college.'_ The voice argued.

"Shut up. It's better than showing this stupid mark anyway."

The voice obeyed and shut himself up. Roxas picked out a t-shirt and a jacket with hood to match himself with the gray scarf. Right, it matched perfectly. Roxas little body looked perfect in any clothes he wore anyway. He picked up the towel which was lying on top of the floor and began towel drying his hair. Said hair soon dried and the spikes formed naturally and the blond hanged the towel back to the hanger outside of the balcony. Roxas had calmed down considerably, started packing his backpack, and walked downstairs.

The blonde woman smiled as she saw her son, "Guess what, Roxas?" She said excitedly.

Roxas could not figure out what his mother meant but decided to take a wild guess as he settled down on a seat at the dining table, "Sora's coming back?"

The smile turned into an amused giggle, "You're always thinking about Sora, aren't you, honey? But nope. The good news is that you had earned the right to be given a cell phone."

"Oh and what had I done?" Roxas asked, less interested.

"You could at least jump up and down happily, Roxas."

"We're going to establish free lines for you, Sora, Hayner, Pence, and Olette." The man said, sitting down on a chair and taking a bite to the chocolate waffle.

"What? Really?!" At that, Roxas brightened.

"Yes and no, we don't require you to work part time or pay the bill. Just do your part in studying and getting your scholarship, young man."

"Though if you think you are able to manage your schedule, getting a job as an experience is a great decision, pumpkin." Roxas' mother added.

"Sure! I love ya!" Roxas ate the mango waffle his mother had prepared him and went to college with huge spirit.

However, that huge spirit soon turned into horror as he was stopped at the college gate by a _certain_ red head. That spiky red hair that points out to every direction only spells two words – _bad news!_ Yup… _Turn and run!_ That's basically what Roxas did. The plan failed though, as Axel wrapped an arm around the blond's waist. Axel smirked. He could not hold himself from smirking and becoming kinky every time he saw the blond. The blond was just too sexy and so molestable, for God's sake. The threats and curses that Roxas voiced from his mouth did nothing but turned the red head on. Axel playfully slid the gray scarf Roxas wore until he saw the mark he gave yesterday. He grinned widely. "Morning, sweetie." Axel cooed sending shivers down Roxas' spine. The red head again, pushed the blond to the wall and leaned dangerously close.

"Here, let me re-new the hickey for you." Axel offered and without waiting for Roxas' response, he had leaned in and sucked the blond's neck. Just a little bit upper than the previous hickey he left Roxas. Roxas could feel his neck burnt because of Axel's sucking. To everyone's surprised, Roxas did not resist instead letting out a small moan from his mouth which encouraged Axel to continue giving a bigger hickey. After Axel is satisfied, he stopped and inhaled the scent of Roxas' rose smelled haired and purred, "Nnn, rose. I love it."

Roxas' heart was beating horribly fast that the blond thought it was humanly impossible. He hated this reaction. He should not feel this way; he should feel intimidated, scared, and horrified in anyway possible. Alas, he only managed to shoot the guy in front of him murderous glares. He was cramped and sandwiched between the wall and the older guy which awkwardly reminded him back to the sandwich that he just eaten yesterday noon. And the blond mentally kicked himself for leaving his precious knife back at home.

Axel cupped the blond's chin with his hand softly. Roxas _almost_ purred from the touch – _almost_. There's no way he would purr and give the shitty guy a satisfaction of assaulting further, even if it meant biting his tongue until it snapped. "What do you want?" Roxas said calmly.

"I want us to be friends." Axel answered with a grin in which was his best attempt to be _friendly_. He could not stop his wondering hands though. Seeing Roxas in front of him, trapped, was such a beautiful sight in the morning. His hands seemed to have a mind on its own as it began wondering into every inch of Roxas' skin.

Roxas gaped, quickly grabbed Axel's wondering hands with all the strength he had. Axel abided and stopped his travel but he planted a kiss to Roxas. The kiss started slow, only lips brushing lips but as Roxas gasped into the kiss, feeling utterly shocked, Axel took that as his cue, stuck his tongue out, pushed through Roxas' blocking tongue, and acting as the professional he was, began exploring through any moist cavern in the younger boy's mouth. It was a wet and sloppy kiss and Roxas couldn't stop it. He struggled at first but the power quickly drained away as the kiss went on. The poor blond could only submit to his senior and the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

And just as what happened yesterday, the students passing through the gate didn't even try to save Roxas, only watched with amazement as if it was the most usual thing in the world. Roxas shut his eyelids tight, thinking of the most rational action he would do in that situation. _'Kiss him back.' _The voice said encouragingly amidst the hot kiss. "What?!" Roxas muttered into the kiss. Axel was so into the kissing that he didn't notice that. Finally, after several minutes, the red head had to pull away in order to catch his breath. He smirked, lips coated with saliva. Roxas, on the other hand, stood, stunt, lips bruised and paled due to the lips touching lips action.

"Heh. Second kiss. Good?" Axel asked with a grin.

"_Fuck_! What are you trying to do?!" Roxas hissed, annoyed beyond annoyed.

"Aw, I'm just trying to be friendly, Roxie."

"Friends don't _kiss!_"

"Aw, they do. Like you and I here."

Roxas could have sworn that Axel just winked – _winked!_ He couldn't believe his eyes. "And what's for tomorrow? You're going to _rape_ me?!" Roxas shouted. Everyone is gathering around them now, watching the drama with much anticipation and interest.

"I wouldn't do anything that you won't feel comfortable with." Axel pulled away, making a couple centimeters distance between him and the blond. Emerald eyes still staring with lust over the cerulean though the cerulean giving much of the stare that said, '_I'll __**kill**__ you.' _Well, Roxas would do that _someday_.

"_Shit!_ Do I look comfortable with the kiss?!" Roxas frowned.

"Well, you stayed there and received it." Axel pointed out. Pink painted the blond's face. No, that's wrong. Roxas didn't want to stay there! He just couldn't get away from the red head's strength. Or maybe it's just that he's not trying hard enough now? Axel was amused at Roxas' frustrated face. That pretty bruised pink lips that pressed into a thin line and that frown that formed on the blond's face was so _smexy_. Axel couldn't help but purred and licked his dry lips. And – And _o ow_… He had the sudden urge again… Axel is _extremely_ horny today…

Yes, and Axel leaned in for another kiss. Roxas was pushed abruptly to the wall, making him sandwiched between the wall and the guy again. However, the kiss didn't last long as Roxas suddenly heard a loud _thud _and Axel pulled away hurriedly with a groan, touching his head with obvious anger forming in his face, "Who did that?!" He hissed.

Much to Roxas relieve, Zexion was standing there with Demyx hugging his arm. The silver haired professor was hugging a very _very_ thick book. It was evident what had happened just now. Zexion _hit_ Axel straight to his head with the book. Roxas couldn't hold his laugh but still he wondered why Axel didn't collapsed. That _thud_ was _loud_. Standing up straight, Roxas corrected his messy scarf to hide his hickey and comb his hair briefly.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Axel." Zexion hissed and Axel gulped.

"Erh, I didn't know you were there, Zex." Axel scratched the back of his neck nervously. He quickly jumped away from Roxas, standing beside Demyx who had gone to cover that best friends of his now.

"I guess your punishment yesterday wasn't enough." Zexion said with a calm and deep voice, put a hand to his forehead, massaging softly. The professor wore black overalls outfit as usual, showing just how much 'dark' he is, in Roxas point of view. That professor is _deadly_.

"Aww, Zex." Axel grinned, "Dem would be jealous if you punish me _everyday_."

"_What_?! You want to do this _everyday?!_" Roxas shouted out unexpectedly.

"Yes, we enjoyed it, didn't we, Roxie?"

Roxas quickly took cover and stood behind Zexion for protection. Zexion was flustered, he groaned, "Everyone, get inside the college." He looked to the gathering students. The students sighed and booed wanting to see more only to earn Zexion's unwavering glare. Roxas could see each one of the gulped and quickly obeyed, scurrying inside the college, leaving only the four of them outside. "I can't believe you, Axel."

"Ha! Welcome to Axel's believe it or not." Axel laughed followed by Demyx.

"Roxas," Zexion turned to look at Roxas. Roxas was startled and he quickly stood straight to his now respected professor, "Will you object if I just kill this stupid excuse of a red head right here and now?"

"What? Zexy!" Demyx protested. Axel just laughed, knowing full well where this conversation is going.

"Yes, _please_." Roxas answered, brightened. Of course, he knew that Zexion was only joking. There was no way that a professor would kill his student, right? And yes, that was right.

"See, Axel. The boy wanted to kill you. Lay off."

"Can't do, Zex."

"Why?"

"What would you do if I kidnap Demyx and tell you to lay off?" Axel asked back, tugging Demyx hand causing the older blond to stumble into the red head's chest.

"I'll kill you. Simple." Zexion laughed… a very cold laugh. "Come back here, Demyx." He wrapped an arm around Demyx's waist possessively, not about to let go.

"Aww, Zexy, I love you too." The older boy grinned widely and embraced the professor.

Roxas stood in his position and sighed, muttering, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You're too cute, Roxie. That's your only mistake." Axel smiled. Roxas blushed horribly, trying his best to not let it show.

"Axel, punishment. Demyx, mentoring." Zexion exclaimed, still holding his book tight with one hand while the other grabbing Demyx obsessively.

"Aww, Zexy. Just once… Please… Axel, mentoring. Demyx, _punishment_." Demyx formed a pout.

Axel's face brightened at his friend's defense. Seeing that, Zexion quickly snapped, "Dem, you'll get your _punishment_ when we are over at my place." He said calmly. Roxas blushed at the remark, dirty thoughts filling his brain. He was grateful that nobody noticed.

"_Yay!_" Demyx squealed. "Sorry, Axie. Better luck next time." He grinned.

"What? Aww, man…" And once again, Axel was dragged away by the silver haired professor. Roxas watched as the event took hold. When he turned to look at Demyx, the older blond is already pulling him into a hug.

"You're so _cute_." He squealed. "No wonder Axel liked you so much."

"Axel liked me?" Roxas asked, wondering if he had heard wrong.

"_Duh_, of course. If not, why would he kiss you and not me?" Demyx pulled away from the hug, meeting Roxas' eyes.

"Umm…" Roxas tried to search for an answer, "Because you have Zexion? And Axel is obviously terrified of the professor?"

"Axel? Terrified? Never occurred to me." He laughed, "That best friend of mine will go through _any_ torture to get what he wants, Roxie."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow and sighed, "It doesn't matter if he liked me. He's just some stupid molester."

At that, Demyx put on a grim face, one that Roxas never saw before, "You really hate him that much?"

"Well, is it normal for a person to love someone who wanted to rape him?"

Demyx shook his head, a smile came back to his face again, "Tell you what. Next time Axie tried to kiss you again, try to tug that hair of his. It works like wonders."

Oh, did he mean that Axel would stop his ministrations and assaults if he just tugs his hair? Roxas had heard that Axel _was_ a little sensitive of his hair. It's worth a time next time Axel decided to attack again, "Thanks." Roxas smiled, grateful.

Demyx just laughed, "Right. Alright, I have some mentoring to do and you can play _junior_, Roxie. Let's go!" he said excitedly, dragging Roxas inside the college.

"Uh – right…"

--

Hee-hee, fun write. Please forgive me if there are any mistakes again on this one. Tell me what you think? Good? Bad? Am I going too slow or too fast? Just tell, and I will improve. XD

Next up on Love Love Trouble, Namine's advances, Roxas' confusion, Axel's jealousy, and Zexion's frustration. Hee… To what _length_ will Axel go in order to win this _war_?


	3. Chapter 3

Ooo, major mental block, sorry for the wait. And here it is chapter three! A lot of dialogues here hope you don't mind. My mind's cramped. Can't think of a good description as of now. Hee…

**Chapter 3**

The second day of orientation began. After Demyx had dragged Roxas inside the college, they met Namine and Kairi. The new students were all already gathered in the front hall as well as the mentors. It seemed Zexion had already given his speech of instruction to the students as some of them were already going to leave the hall with their mentor. Namine and Kairi were chatting in the middle of the hall whilst waiting for Roxas. They waved friendlily as they saw Roxas coming close with Demyx.

Roxas smiled sheepishly to the girls and stood beside Demyx and Namine. Again, he corrected the scarf that was wrapped around his neck. He did it silently so no one noticed. He would not want anyone to notice the hickey, more so, it was necessary to cover the new hickey that's about to peek itself out. He never felt so frustrated before.

"Umm, hello, Roxas? Are you there?" Namine waved her hand in front of Roxas' face slowly. She had tried calling the blond a couple of times but he gave no response to her. Namine grew impatient and placed her hands on Roxas' shoulder, shaking him lightly, "Rox?"

Roxas, as if just had been awoken from a dream, shook his head and eyed Namine, "What is it, Namine?" He asked innocently.

"Whoo, I thought you've lost it there." Kairi commented, smiling. She corrected the backpack strap that was slipping down her arm.

"Ooo, Roxie must be thinking about Axel." Demyx teased with a sing song. He poked Roxas' cheek, "See, his face is turning red." He grinned.

Roxas jumped away, "Am not!" covering his face. He's not quite sure if his face was burning or not.

"Yeah, must be your imagination, Dem." Kairi commented again, grinning now. Roxas was a bit surprised that Kairi took his side.

Demyx just stared. Of course he can't win over the debate, now that Kairi and Namine are working against him. He watched as Namine approached the younger blond and took his hand in hers. Roxas' face turned a couple shades of red, "Second day of orientation. Smile, Roxas." Namine smiled as she intertwined their hands together.

Smokes could be seen coming up from Demyx's head. He quickly reacted and yanked Roxas' arm, dragging him away from Namine causing the blond to yelp a bit, "Yeah, second day!" Demyx said nervously with a huge grin before Roxas could protest, "So, move all your asses. Today's field practice!" He dragged Roxas away, leaving Kairi and Namine behind.

"I swear, that Demyx is too nosy." Kairi pouted, resting a hand on Namine's shoulder.

"It'll be more fun that way."

"Don't worry, Nam. I'll try to distract Demyx so you can make your move on Roxas."

Namine giggled, "Thanks, Kai. I know I could count on you." And she walked away, catching up with Demyx and Roxas, followed by Kairi from behind.

Roxas couldn't help but wonder what Demyx meant by 'field practice' as he was dragged away by the older blond a second time that day. He yanked his arm away from Demyx. Demyx noticed and let go, letting Roxas to follow him instead with him leading in the front and Roxas sandwiched by Kairi and Namine, "Ummm…" Roxas scratched his head as he walked faster to catch up with Demyx and walk beside him.

Demyx grinned widely again and put an arm around Roxas, "Uncomfortable around the girls?"

Roxas answered embarrassedly, "Uhh, I just feel awkward…"

"Ooo, you don't seem awkward in front of Axel. Does that mean you like him?"

"Look, I don't know what you're implying but I really have nothing with Axel." Roxas said, matter-of-factly.

Right at that time, the voice decided to voice its opinion again, _"O really, Roxas?"_

Roxas shouted to himself, _"Yea, really._"

"Aww, don't say that, Roxie. I'm sure you'll have _something_ soon." Demyx said, easily.

Roxas was trying to be friendly and just nodded his head without wanting to argue further. On the other side, Kairi and Namine followed Demyx and Roxas slowly from behind. They whispered to each other silently so that the guys up front could not hear what they're talking about, "Is Roxas trying to set distance between us?" Kairi asked, whispering.

"He's just shy." Namine giggled lightly.

"But, Nam. What if he's gay?"

"Then? I'll turn him straight." Namine answered confidently, "What with Axel always in detention with Zexion. Everything's going to be too easy, Kairi."

Kairi giggled, wondering how stupid Axel can get. She's sure that Axel won't be the winner of the _war _by just taking the aggressive approach.

--

The 'field practice' as Demyx had mentioned, involved new students getting themselves used to the sports in TTU. Twilight Town is a university that demands highly of its students to take part in any kinds of activities be it passive or active. However, each student is required to involve oneself in at least one sport. Demyx started by taking the three into the 'blitz auditorium' and started explaining. Roxas, of course, being the good student he is, listened closely to what Demyx had said.

"The blitz auditorium was built in this school eleven years ago. Twilight Town University's blitz team wasn't really well known and had always lost to the Zanarkand University's team. However, recently, about a year ago until now, the TTU blitz team had always won the blitz championship, beating the ZU team, and that's mainly due to the talent of two students, leading its way up the name."

"Bla bla, we know already, Dem." Kairi commented, yawning a bit.

Roxas ignored Kairi and asked excitedly, "So, who's the two students? They're still studying here?"

Demyx brightened, happy that Roxas was so enthusiastic, "One is a blond named Tidus who is still studying here and the other a silver haired named Riku. Though Riku had already transferred to the HBU."

Roxas processed what Demyx had said a bit and muttered softly, "Hollow Bastion University?"

"Yep. Riku is like, the coolest guy ever! Well, of course, Axel and Zexion come first!" Demyx squealed, jumping up and down like some kind of fangirl, "I used to aim for Riku as my boyfriend, you know, not until Zexy comes in the picture though. Well, that and that Axel was dating Riku that time." He blurted out.

"Axel dates Riku?" Roxas tilted his head a bit.

Demyx quickly put both of his hands on his own mouth and mumbled, "Whoops, not supposed to say that." Seeing Roxas stern expression, he sighed, and started explaining, "_Dated_, Roxie. It's all in the past now. They broke up when Riku decided to transfer."

Roxas hummed. So, Axel had dated before. No wonder he's such a good kisser, probably from all those experience. Roxas shook his head quickly, _What are you thinking?_ He mentally slapped himself.

"_I think I sense love here. Aww, dude, you love Axel?!" _the voice said excitedly.

"No. No way!" Roxas shouted.

"Um, Roxie? Don't take it that hard. Axel likes you, you know." Demyx put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, trying to calm the younger blond down. Roxas blushed but did not defend himself. "By the way… where's the girls?" The older blond looked around the blitz auditorium but found no sign of Namine and Kairi, he turned to return his gaze to Roxas. Roxas shrugged, having no idea where the girls went. "Oh well, they already know a lot about this school anyway. So I guess it's okay to let them off the orientation." Demyx grinned.

"Ah, Kairi." Roxas pointed to a corner where he saw Kairi talking with a tall and well built blond.

Demyx chuckled lightly, "She's flirting with Tidus again. Poor her."

"Huh? Why?" Roxas followed beside Demyx as the older blond walked away to approach Kairi.

"She tried to flirt with Riku one time but was devastated when she knew he's gay. There's a reason why Kairi and Axel never get along, you know. Besides… I do think Tidus is gay too."

Roxas nodded his head as an answer. He felt a little bit awkward to know that there are a lot of gays in the college and everyone was talking like it was the most usual thing to happen in the world. Well, Roxas was not one to worry over such trivial things. He did not hate homosexuality but nor did he support them. He always liked being in the neutral side though now he doubted himself. With Axel kissing him like that, he could be counted as one of the gays too. He could feel shivers sent down his spine and he shrugged.

The more Roxas denied himself, the more he's confused. He kinda liked the attention he got from Axel and he hated it that the voice inside his head teased him, shouting repeatedly, _"Roxie loves Axel."_

"Rox? Are you okay?" Kairi asked, worried.

"Huh?" Roxas looked up and found himself eye to eye with Kairi. _Since when do we get this close to Kairi?_ "Uh—umm, I'm okay."

"Roxas, right? I'm Tidus. Nice to meet ya." The taller blond said with a friendly tone. Roxas grabbed the offered hand and smiled and released it a while later.

"You're the Tidus that Demyx mentioned?"

Tidus frowned a bit, "Oh, what did Demyx say about me?"

"That you and Riku are the one that brought TTU's blitz team to fame?" Roxas answered, unsure.

"Yup, that's me." He smiled. "If you want to join the blitz, just come to me. We'll be happy to recruit new members."

"I don't know anything about blitzball. My brother tried to explain the sport for me one day but none of it stuck in my mind." Roxas smiled sheepishly.

"You looked a lot like Sora, Roxas."

"You know Sora? We're twins."

"Yeah, I know you're twins. So, Sora didn't enroll here?"

"Nope, he got a scholarship for HBU. So, it's only me here." Roxas explained shortly.

"Oh, he got into HBU. So that's why…" Tidus chuckled lightly and eyed Demyx.

"You don't mean…" Demyx seemed to understand what Tidus was talking about as he nodded and laughed together with Tidus.

"What?" Roxas, who was confused, asked out of curiosity.

"It's nothing, Roxie." Demyx answered.

"Please stop that talk." Kairi sighed. She seemed to understand what Demyx and Tidus meant too.

"Aww, Kairi's jealous." Tidus teased.

"Where's Namine, Kairi?" Roxas asked, breaking the topic which he did not understand.

"Oh yeah, Namine!" Kairi squealed and jumped. "She needs you for something. Go to her, Roxas. She's just outside this auditorium. You should be able to find her."

"We're supposed to continue our with our field practice, Kairi." Demyx reminded, completely aware with what Kairi was trying to pull.

"Aww, Dem. I'm sure Namine can mentor Roxas well."

"Where's Axel anyway? Isn't he supposed to be mentoring also? I haven't seen him since yesterday." Tidus cut the conversation short.

Kairi laughed lightly as she answered, "He's got into detention with Zexion for his _aggressive _behavior towards Roxas." Roxas blushed but mentally thanked Kairi for saying 'aggressive behavior' instead of going into full details.

"Oh, that." Tidus laughed, "That kid can go too far sometime. I never see him that enthusiastic with Riku though."

Kairi rolled his eyes at the mentioned name, "Well, duh, both of them weren't really enthusiastic with their relationship. Makes me wonder why they dated."

"No use wondering about that, Kai." Demyx grinned.

"Shut up, Dem. …Roxas, what are you still doing here? Go to Namine." Kairi pointed to the entrance of the auditorium and put her hands on her hips, leaning forward until their eyes met.

Roxas scratched his neck out of nervousness and said, "Alright." He ran away to where Kairi had pointed, leaving Demyx with Tidus and Kairi. Demyx was about to take his leave and followed Roxas but was grabbed by Kairi.

"You are not going anywhere, Dem." She smiled evilly.

Demyx pouted but obeyed nevertheless, "So, I guess Tidus already knew about this new game of war between Axel and Namine?"

Tidus nodded, "I'm rooting for Axel." He smiled.

"Gays will always root for gays." Kairi rolled her eyes and commented earning her two sets of glares.

--

When Roxas was outside of the auditorium, he came face to face with a huge football field. He eyed around for Namine. It took him a while before he saw the blonde girl sitting on the audience side, smiling, and looking down to the football field. There were people practicing down there though there were only a few audiences. Roxas walked over and joined Namine, sitting himself down beside her.

Namine noticed Roxas and she eyed the blond. Their gazes met. Namine smiled softly. Roxas blushed but returned the smile nevertheless. He watched the practice that's taking place on the huge field and he cautiously said, "Kairi said you needed me?" It was supposed to be statement but Roxas did not know why it turned out to be a question.

"She said that?" the blonde girl smiled, not lifting her face to eye Roxas instead still watching the practice.

"Yeah…" Silence. "So…"

"Are you feeling awkward around me, Roxas?" Namine said, lifting her gaze at last to look at Roxas.

"Uh—um, no. Not really." Roxas answered nervously. He always feel so nervous around Namine and he didn't know why.

"You are." Namine giggled. "It's okay, Rox. You can just take me like I'm Olette or whomever."

"Well, you and Olette are two different people."

Namine giggled again, "Yeah. Roxas, you're too innocent."

"Huh?" Roxas tilted his head a bit, wondering if it was meant to be a compliment or insult.

"That's a good thing. Innocent boys are getting rare these days."

"Umm, okay…" Roxas hugged his knees and took it closer, hiding his head between it. He wondered where this conversation is leading.

"Roxas." Namine suddenly took Roxas hand and squeezed it lightly causing Roxas to jump a bit at the contact, "I think I…"

Roxas swallowed a little, "Yes?"

"No, it's nothing." The blonde girl smiled and released Roxas' hand, "Hey, let's go for a tour of other sports that are in this college." She stood, followed by Roxas.

"Alright."

Roxas followed Namine, walking beside her. Sometimes, their arms would touch causing Roxas to shiver at the contact and quickly distanced himself. Namine, who noticed, walked closer to Roxas, cornering him to the edge of the road.

A little bit pass the auditorium was the tennis court. It was locked because the club activities haven't started yet. To the front of the tennis court, beside the football field was the swimming pool. Namine didn't bother to explain full details to Roxas so they skipped the place, "What sport does Axel take?" Roxas mumbled out of curiosity and heard by Namine.

"He's in the self defense club. Demyx is also in it too."

"I don't think self defense is a sport." Roxas commented, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Well, it's not. The self defense club is built for students who are too lazy to involve themselves in the sports club available. It's like a last resort since the college requires its students to partake in club activities and stuff."

"What did they do in the self defense club?"

"Well, they teach you how to fight, obviously. They even have weapons in there and are taught by professor Cloud Strife and professor Squall Leonhart. Miss Aerith is also there. She's the one who would treat the wounds caused by the training sessions."

"People got _hurt_ in there?" Roxas asked, amazed.

"Yeah. You can get injured in other sports too, can't you?" Namine smiled and Roxas nodded, "The club has been growing in size lately. So the professors tried to limit the number of students that want to join. You can get in easily if you're recommended by the members in there though." She explained. "Oh, and the activities start next month, so the building that holds the self defense club is locked."

"Alright."

"You're interested in joining?" Namine asked excitedly, hugging Roxas' arm causing the blond to stumble.

"I'm not good at any sports. So, I might think about it."

"Well, Axel will happily recommend you then."

"Yeah, I'll have to think about that too." Roxas rolled his eyes. "There's _Axel_ in there. My safety is in danger."

The both laughed. "I wouldn't ask you to stay away from brother since he would be able to track you down anyway." Namine giggled, letting go of Roxas, "But you might be able to get rid of him if you find a girlfriend for yourself. Well, a boyfriend might do too, actually."

Roxas laughed at the statement, "Namine. I've never dated in all my life. How can I find one?"

"If you just ask, I'll happily help you."

"Huh?"

"C'mon. Let's cover the field and then go back to Demyx and Kairi."

"What did you mean by that?" Roxas whispered.

Namine heard Roxas but ignored him, turned to Roxas and shouted, "I'm leaving you behind!"

"Coming!" Roxas shouted back and ran to Namine.

--

Roxas spent the rest of his day after college studying in his room. He borrowed some of the books from Demyx earlier. He tried to concentrate at what he's studying but failed. Roxas could fully understand college material so it was not the difficulty problem. It's more like these images of the red head and the blonde girl kept flowing into his minds. He could practically tell everyone the conversation that he had today with those two without missing a single word.

He was confused. His brain is good at memorizing stuffs but not _that_ good. Well, of course, the case with Axel was not the dialogues that he had with him instead those actions that Axel had done to him. The blond closed the big book of calculus that was lying on top of the desk. He put his feet up his seat and sat Indian style. He put his hands together and closed his eyes, meditating, breathing slowly and deeply.

Axel hadn't shown his face since the morning Roxas met him at the college gate. There was no sign of him and he ended up spending all his time mostly with Namine who followed him around everywhere. _If you just ask, I'll happily help you. _What did Namine mean by that? Roxas wondered. Was she saying that she would be happily become Roxas' girlfriend of that she would introduce someone that would be suitable for him? Roxas believed she meant the first one though he's also not quite sure. The voice had quarreled with him that he's just a timid, contradictory brat with low self esteem so there's no way that Namine would just like him. Roxas agreed.

"So, does that mean Axel is just playing with me?" Roxas muttered under his breath.

'_How do you know for sure? Maybe he really likes you. Demyx said so.'_

"And why are you defending Axel all of a sudden?"

'_He's a good kisser. A good kisser deserves to be defended. Respect him, Rox._' The voice replied coolly.

Roxas blushed and mumbled, "Stupid…"

He did not enjoy being kissed by Axel, not even a little. In fact, he hated it. He would go along with Namine just for the sake of pissing the red head off. Before Roxas could argue and reason further to himself, the phone downstairs suddenly rang. With a grunt, he ran out of his room and down the stairs. He picked up the phone right at the fourth ring, "Roxas speaking."

"Roxas!" the voice from the other side of the phone exclaimed cheerfully.

"Sora, I'm so glad you phoned!" Roxas beamed, "You can't guess what hell I've been through these past two days." He complained.

"Yeah? You can't guess mine too." Sora sighed.

"There's this red head that…"

"There's this silver head that…"

The both said together. When they noticed it, they stopped. There was a minute of silence before one of them started speaking again. Roxas scratched the back of his neck, nervous, "So, what did you say about a silver head?"

"Well, you can go first, Roxas. What's it with a red head?"

"No, I asked you first. So you talk." Roxas smiled even though he knew that Sora could not see it.

Not wanting the conversation to drag any further, Sora finally talked, "Well, there's this boy… He's my senior at the university. He became my mentor for the first day of orientation and he can't stop picking on me. He teases me for every single thing!" He raised his voice out of frustration, "It's like he had a grudge with me from the past life. Well, I already know who he is the first time I see him. We're at the same high school, only he's a year older. Maybe you know him, Rox?"

"What's his name?" Roxas asked out of curiosity.

"Riku."

"Riku?!"

"You knew him?"

"Well, from the information I got today, I draw a conclusion that he's the blitz star in TTU. He transferred not long ago to HBU."

"Well yeah, Riku's good at blitz ball."

Roxas chuckled, "Why do you sound all friendly now?"

"Like I said, I knew him but never talked to him before. And now that he's my mentor, I found out that he's a jerk. He's followed by a bunch of girls every time he's mentoring me and those girls would shove me away to get Riku for themselves. Well maybe he's not that big of a jerk since he would shove the girls away and walk with me."

"Maybe you can ask the professor to assign you another mentor?" Roxas asked, trying to solve the problem.

"Well, it's not like I don't like him. I just—hate it that—I blush every time he teases me and I can't stop making a fool of myself."

Roxas found that amusing. He had never heard Sora so frustrated before. Sora had always been Sora. The kind, cheerful, happy, indifferent but caring Sora and no one can find any reason to not like him. Roxas, however, had been a complete opposite of Sora. Roxas' mood changes as frequent as the wind blows. At one second he could be happy and the next he could turn grumpy and timid. He could be indifferent and scary at times but he could be caring too. On second thought, maybe he's not that different from Sora after all. Roxas just have all the bad sides of Sora within him which Sora never showed or maybe didn't have.

"Roxas, it's your turn to tell." Sora said, snapping Roxas out of his thought.

The blond breathed in a deep breath before answering, "His name is Axel. This girl named Namine, which apparently is her sister, introduced us the first day. He's so strange and bizarre that I couldn't help but stare and the next thing I know…" he stopped, thinking a bit of whether telling Sora all that or not. "Eh—it's nothing…" he finally said.

"Roxas, what?" Sora protested, "C'mon, tell me. Didn't we promise to not keep anything from each other?"

"That's a long time ago, Sora." Roxas defended himself.

"Roxas."

"Alright, just let me put it into words first…" Roxas stopped again and think hard. He swallowed a bit and said, "And the next thing I know—" he continued, "I was pushed to the nearest wall by Axel and he kissed me…"

"What?!" Roxas could easily imagine Sora's expression even though he couldn't see him.

"Well, to put it right, he molested me." Roxas tried again, hoping that it would make things sounded a little better for Sora.

"Molested?!" Sora screamed and Roxas had to put the phone away from his ear. "Have you reported to the professor or something?"

"Well, he got his punishment for it. But the next day—that's today… He waited for me at the front gate and did the same thing again." Roxas' voice lowered.

"What? Rox! You just hang in there! I'm going to go back to Twilight Town!"

"No Sora! Wait! I-I can handle this. You don't have to come back." The blond panicked.

Sora's voice softened, "Rox, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm alright."

"Wait, did you say it wrong or—Axel's a guy?"

Roxas nodded but noticed that his brother couldn't see it so he hummed softly. Sora shouted another _what?!_ Again. "I'll be okay, Sora. Really."

"If you say so…"

Before the brothers could continue on with their phone talk, the bell to the house rang and Roxas quickly said, "Sora, I have to go. There's someone at the door."

"Alright. Take care of yourself, Roxas." Sora said, serious.

"I will."

"I love you Roxas."

Roxas smiled and replied, "I love you too, Sora."

Roxas ended the phone call and put the phone back to where it belonged. He walked over to the front door while wondering who it was. It won't be long before he received the answer. He opened it slowly—and there stood the exact same red head that he and Sora just talked about. Bless him. "What are you doing here?" Roxas hissed, quickly shutting the door but was stopped by Axel's foot.

He grinned and answered easily, "I'm here to see you. Don't you miss me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to kill you and chop you to pieces and roast your meat and maybe sell it to people in the form of meat bun. You know, like one of that Hong Kong movie." Roxas said sadistically.

Axel paled a bit before retorting, "You can't be _that _cruel. I just want to be friends. Roxie, I don't want you to hate me."

Roxas narrowed his eyes, "You're strange." He's about to bite Axel with one of his sarcasm but the looks he saw in Axel's face convinced him enough to forgive him and just move on. And like that, the blond nodded, "Alright then."

"Ooo, I know you're a kind kid." Axel smirked. "So, as my apology, let's hang out together now. Any particular place you want to go?"

"Go? With you?" Roxas hesitated a bit.

"Yup. C'mon." Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist and took him out of the house then kicked the door closed behind him.

"Hey, I don't have my wallet and keys with me!" Roxas protested but was stopped by Axel's brief kiss. The blood soon went up to the blond's face, painting it bright red, "Why'd you do that?!" He shouted again.

"Because—you're too cute to not kiss. And I know you don't bring your knife with you." Axel smirked, hooking an arm around Roxas waist, pulling him close.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I know. You'll like me when we've become closer."

"Yeah." Roxas agreed, "When you _rape_ me." He hissed.

"I've said that I won't do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable."

Roxas just glared, too tired to retort. He'd follow with Axel's little game. _For now._

And so, the two went on with this hanging out that Axel said. To Roxas' surprise, Axel took him to a park nearby. He'd thought that Axel would drag him to the nearby corner or alleyway and rape him right then and there. But Axel just took him to a park, simple as that. A park full of kids. Roxas just watched in awe as Axel made himself at home in that park, the TTP, Twilight Town Park.

Roxas hated the name of the places in Twilight Town. Everything always had the name Twilight Town attached to it. The Twilight Town University, Twilight Town Supermarket, Twilight Town Park, Twilight Town Residence, Twilight Town Theme Park, Twilight Town Square, Twilight Town Museum and so on. How crappy is that? And no townsfolk seemed to mind which bugged Roxas even more. That's why Roxas made every place in Twilight Town acronyms.

Axel made friends easily with the kids there which made Roxas looked like an idiot. Roxas could never—in his life—made friends _that_ easily with kids. Kids are _evil_ in his opinion. They would make fun of him, tug his hair, pull his hand, etc. With those horrible experiences he had with kids in his mind, he never made the effort of befriending kids again. He even stepped as far as to stay away from them. Roxas was about to turn tail and run away but he was stopped by said red head.

"Where are you going, Roxie?"

Roxas retorted, "Maybe I'm wrong or you're just stupid, Axel. But, is it all written in my face that I love kids?"

"Well, I thought you'd love kids. You just have that look." Axel laughed.

"Well, how wrong you are. I hate them with passion, _thank you_."

"Roxie, c'mon. They can't be that bad. Look at how cute they are." Axel pointed and Roxas looked passed the red head. Standing behind him are four kids. Two black haired boys and two blonde girls.

Roxas narrowed his eyes, imagining what possible terrifying occurrence that could happen and he shook his head slowly, "No, Axel. Really, I mean it. _No_."

"Aww, Rox." He turned his attention away from Roxas and looked at the kids, "Hey, kids. Roxas here wants to play with you guys. What do you say?"

"Yay!" They jumped and squealed.

Axel returned his attention to Roxas and smiled. Roxas sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't get away from there anymore with Axel so stubborn, "If anything _bad_ happens. I swear I'll _kill_ you tomorrow." He hissed, only answered by Axel's confident smile.

The two spent their time in the park, playing with the four kids. Roxas had never had so much fun in his life. He played hide and seek, see-saw, jungle gym, catch, and everything kids would play. He felt a little bit disappointed when the sun set and the kids had to go home. They said goodbye and promised that they would play together again another time. Roxas sat on the swing, tired from all those excitement, joined by Axel sitting dangerously close beside him on that small swing.

"Fun?" Axel asked.

Roxas thought a bit before answering and he smiled and laughed lightly, "Yeah." He stopped and added a while later, "Thanks."

Axel can feel the heat in his face. He had never seen that expression on Roxas' face before and he _almost_ started to regret his actions towards Roxas—_almost._ "You're welcome. So, you're starting to like me a little?"

Roxas tilted his head while Axel swung the swing, sending them to the air, "You know Ax." Roxas teased, "I like blond."

Axel frowned, "What?" he asked.

"_Maybe_ I would go out with your sister."

"You're kidding." Axel stared, starting to panic but not letting it show.

"Well, I like blond and all. So, _maybe—_" Roxas smirked evilly, "You can put in good words about me for Nam."

"Now, wait a minute—"

Roxas laughed and stopped the swing, "I had fun, really. Thanks. I _almost_ think we could be friends. Try again next time, 'kay?" he went away, leaving Axel behind on the swing alone, staring into the blank space.

"He can't like Namine." Axel mumbled.

On his way home, Roxas laughed. That look on Axel's face was priceless. He should think of more ways to tease Axel so he could see more of that look. To his relieve, his parents had gotten back to house and opened the door for Roxas. Roxas wouldn't want to sit and wait in front of his house like an idiot. That night, Roxas' father gave him the cell phone his parents had promised. Roxas couldn't be happier that day and he phoned Sora and chatted until midnight to show how happy he was.

Also, that afternoon, Axel went to the saloon.

--

Ooo, I hate myself for this. Really, I'm sorry that this chapter is crappy.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, it's so good to see those positive reviews and that's very much why I'm going to keep working for this story and why I'm updating this chapter four quick. Thank you very much, you guys! You are great guys (you can't imagine how great you guys are in my point of view!)! XD To add something into this little story, I've decided to ask Axel, Namine, and Kairi into a little interview of mine. Just to get into a bit of their state of mind. Haha. And I've obtained their approval, of course, with a _little bit_ of force…

Axel : (tied by large ropes into a pillar in a building, struggling to get away) What _little bit _of force?! Someone please come and arrest this crazy girl!

Me : (glares) Shut up and stand there! (smiles) I just need a nice little chat.

Axel : Yeah, _right_. Like I have any choice!

Namine : (sitting comfortably on the couch beside Namine) Grow up, brother and just get this over with.

Kairi : What's this all about?

Me : From what I see, most of the lovely reviews of this story said that they are supporting Axel on this said _war_.

Kairi : Well, those reviewers can just go to _hell!_

Me : What?! No! They can't! I love them, ya know. Please, excuse Kairi, everyone...—so, how do you feel, Axel?

Axel : That's great! I'll definitely win! You'll see! Keep supporting me! (rambling on)

Me : So, Namine. How do you feel with only Kairi supporting your cause?

Namine : Roxas would choose me (confidently). He blushed whenever he's with me. Everyone's just denying the _obvious_ feelings that Roxas have towards me.

Kairi : Totally.

Axel : Don't be so cocky, Nam.

Namine : I'm sure the authoress of this story pick me over Axel to win this, right?

Me : Huh? Umm, eh he… (_I_ _didn't expect this coming)_. I am the authoress, ain't I…?

Kairi : Don't act dumb! As fellow girls, c'mon, say that you're supporting Namine. Axel will lose _so badly_.

Me : Umm, this may sound dumb… but I _really_ prefer to take the neutral…

Axel : There's no _fucking_ neutral in this story! Go with the majority!

Me : Ummm… eh heh… I'll prefer to let this slide... (changing topic) Anyway, what the _hell_ happened to _your _hair, Axel? (holding laughs)

Kairi : Ooo, you look like a girl. _Now_ you look like Nam's sister!

(laughs)

Axel : Shut up.

Me : Any last words?

Namine : I'll win Roxas.

Kairi : Namine will win. So don't bother supporting Axel.

Axel : (winked) Keep sending those supporting reviews for me.

Me : Ooo, thank you, Axel. I really love reviews, ya know. _Maybe_ you'll win in this story after all.

Axel : Yes!

Me : (backing away from Kairi's death glare and Namine's evil smile) It-It's really _not_ up to me, ya know. It's up to _Roxas._ Really!

Axel : Roxas will definitely fall heads over heels to me. (smirks)

Roxas : _What did you just say?! _(Coming over holding a knife)

Axel : Aww, _shit._ Where'd you _come_ from?! (struggling away from the rope)

Me : Roxas isn't suppose to know about this little interview…

Roxas : Say buh-bye to your _dick_, Axel.

Axel : What'd I do?! Oh my God—_Shit, _he's going to _kill_ me! _Help!_

Kairi : Ooo, I'll help you, Roxas.

Namine : (sitting elegantly on the couch)

Me : I'm so _totally_ ending this interview. Thanks for reading and reviewing and please reviews some more. Axel! Don't be killed _or_ castrated! For god's sake, you're one of the main characters in this story!! Hang on!!

Annd—that's the end of the _little_ interview… Not as smooth as I had hoped, eh? Haha… I _barely_ managed to save Axel. Love is definitely a trouble, ne? Fiuhhh… Alright then, with that little distraction out… I hope this one turns out alright. Here we go. Hope you like it. Note : Things always start picking up at the end of the chapter. :)

**Chapter 4**

Here comes the third and last day of orientation. After the orientation, there will be two weeks of holidays before the freshmen starts with their college activities and—that's exactly what makes Roxas so happy today. Although he's in a little of his bad mood since he had chatted with Sora all night, talking about life and stuffs, all that. He didn't have enough sleep, honestly. He's kinda grateful that Sora had decided to end the call. Roxas couldn't help but keep ranting. It's pretty strange for him since he was not a talkative one.

Roxas could always call Sora, Hayner, Pence, and Olette anytime now since he had that free line and all. However, he felt reluctant to phone the latter three since he didn't know what he should say to them. He may have been close to them and always hang out with them at the usual place. However, he had always let Hayner down with breaking his promises and all, for example, that one last time when Hayner dragged him into joining the marathon club. It all went well since Roxas went with Hayner's crazy idea, knowing full well that he ran like a turtle but nevertheless became pretty good at it in the end. Things went wrong when Roxas couldn't come to one of the competitions that he had promised Hayner he'd come. Sora got sick that time and he had no choice but to tend to his twin even though Sora had urged him to go but he couldn't just leave Sora in the house. There were always some awkward things going on between him and Hayner.

Pence and Olette went to the same university. They had been really close since Roxas had known it even so; he's dumbstruck when he's found out that Olette had chosen to go to the same college with Pence instead of Hayner. Didn't Olette and Hayner use to get along so well? They even dated back then. Roxas would never know what had happened with those two best friends of his.

With that out of his mind, he shifted his intention back to what he will encounter in the college today. The red head will probably attack him again, waiting in front of the school gate. Yeah, definitely. Roxas could already make out the images of that. _You missed that __**hot**__ make out session, don't you?_

"_Where'd you come from?"_ Roxas muttered mentally. It has been half a day since the voice talked to him and of all the times, it had come out to put Roxas into his misery again—blushing endlessly.

_**Duh**__, in case you're still confused, I'm your freaking conscience, Roxas._

"_I know me better than you and if you're really my conscience, you'd better act like one. I'm a good and disciplined kid. Don't try to corrupt me."_

_Heh, say that to my ass, Roxas._

"_Why you— since when do you become so vulgar?"_

_Axel's a cool guy. _Roxas could feel the voice smirked.

"_You've __**got to**__ be kidding me."_

_I love Axel, so why don't ya?_

"_Like it's any of your business. Just shut the hell up." _Roxas smirked mentally. The conversation with his conscience' voice was interrupted by the sound of Roxas' mother yelling from downstairs telling him to wake up and have his breakfast. Roxas answered by yelling back a 'yes' and went to prepare himself for the last day of orientation.

When he went down to the first floor, into the kitchen as usual, he was regarded by his father, who was sitting on the usual seat at the dining table, holding a big triple Ts—which stood up for Twilight Town Times. The man pulled the daily down from his face and stared Roxas. Roxas smiled sheepishly, hoping he didn't do anything wrong to get that attention from his father which felt awkwardly—_awkward_. "Is something wrong, Dad?" the blond finally dared himself to ask.

"Are you making good use of your new cell phone?" the man answered, still staring intensely into Roxas' big blue baby eyes.

"Um—yes. I phoned Sora last night, in fact…"

"Darling, stop it. You're scaring little Roxie." The woman of the house said playfully, serving up milk coffee to the man.

"I'm not little anymore, Mom." Roxas protested happily and his mother laughed.

"Well, big man. What do you want for your drink?"

"Chocolate mint milk." Roxas beamed happily, he loved chocolate but was too lazy to make one himself. Unfortunately, no matter how much the little blond loved his chocolate milk, he never grew any taller for the pass few years. If Roxas had any problems at all, the biggest problem would be his height problem. Having heard her son's reply, the woman headed back deeper inside the kitchen to prepare said order for Roxas.

"Darling, just tell Roxas already. Our son cannot read minds." Roxas' mother shouted from the kitchen.

"What happened?" Roxas asked curiously. There's definitely something wrong with his parents today and he wanted to know what.

"Are you a responsible boy, Roxas?" the man started, green eyes piercing deep into Roxas' blue.

Roxas hesitated in answering. It's not everyday that his father turned so serious and started asking this question out of nowhere. It must lead to something, "Umm—yes, I think."

"I and your mother are going to Tokyo, Japan this noon."

"Huh? What for?" Roxas choked.

"Holidays." The man answered easily, leaning back to the chair and folded the paper.

"_Holidays?_ Well, I'll have my two weeks of holiday starting tomorrow, you can bring me along, right?"

The man hesitated, "Roxas." He paused again, trying his best to explain without Roxas freaking out, "You see… this is the promotion ticket that your mom found. And—unfortunately…"

Roxas cut his father short, "There's only two available and—that's the whole reason you asked me if I am responsible and that you are going to leave me alone in the house—for how long?" he said, calmly accompanied with a little bit irked tone in his voice.

"Exactly two weeks."

Roxas blinked, widened, and narrowed his eyes at the same time, "Am I given any choice besides throwing a fit right here and now?"

"That won't do, Roxas. We know you would understand. Here's your chocolate mint milk as ordered." Roxas' mother came back in record time and put the big mug of hot chocolate on the dining table in front of Roxas, "You'll be fine in the house alone, Roxas. Nothing will happen. This neighborhood is peaceful as heaven."

Roxas had nothing to retort anymore. He didn't want to start a fight since he's one of those peace loving people and he's grateful that they already got him a cell phone to contact his friends and Sora. Besides, to further support his thinking, retorting wouldn't change anything anyway. He gulped down his hot chocolate slowly and glance to his mother then to his father and back to his mother again, put down the mug, holding it with two hands in front of him and nodded, "Alright—" His parents already beamed from Roxas' respond, however, he added, "_but! _Don't blame me if something happens to the house."

The adults in the house paled together and Roxas added something that relieved them a bit, "Don't worry, I'm not going to throw a party or anything while you're away. You guys know I'm not one of those party people." He smiled reassuring.

"We trust you in this, Roxas. Just do the best you can to keep the house intact, alright, young man?" The man leaned forward from his chair to put a hand on Roxas' shoulder who was sitting in front of him.

"I'll try." Roxas took another gulp of his chocolate.

Roxas' mother stepped from where she stood and went to hug Roxas, "Good boy. We needed this vacation."

Roxas' father took out his wallet and handed Roxas a credit card, "You'll need this, Roxas. Draw out money or something from it, do whatever you want. Just don't abuse it." He said happily.

Roxas hesitated a bit but took it anyway and tugged it safely away in his own wallet, "Thanks." He pulled out from his mother's embrace and forked the sausage lying on the plate to his mouth. He swallowed it hastily earning him a choke and he quickly gulped down the chocolate—which was a wrong move because he choked further of the hotness of the chocolate. He cursed himself inwardly for it. The heat was going down his throat until it finally lay rest on his stomach. "I have to get going to college."

"Take care of yourself, honey!" his mother shouted, "We'll call when we've arrived in Tokyo."

Roxas ran out of his house, putting the house keys and cell phone into his pocket and started towards TTU.

--

Fortunately (or not) for Roxas, Axel was not seen anywhere in sight over at the front gate. With a relieved sigh, he headed inside the TTU with a few people whispering, pointing, and glaring at him. Roxas knew _exactly_ what was going on. What else? Basically he had already made a reputation over himself as Axel's boy toy or something. _Boy toy_? Roxas wondered what that meant. _Everyone_ studying in TTU knows who he is. Note that _the_ 'everyone' was a little bit exaggerated.

Roxas walked in the hall easily. There, students had not gathered and the only one in the hall that he knew is Zexion. The dark silver haired professor (**A/N : **I'm beginning to doubt _what_ Zexion's hair color is. I don't know what his eye color is too… someone tell me? XD) was standing with his back leaned against one of the big pillars that supported the second floor from falling down. His right hand was tugged inside his tight black jeans pocket and his right hand holding a small book.

As usual, Zexion's wearing black again today. _"He loves black…" _Roxas muttered to himself mentally and the voice inside him replied him with, _Emo_. Zexion's body feature showed through what he's wearing today, tall and skinny with a little bit muscle. He's wearing tight long sleeves black sweater with tight long black jeans and black boots and a while after, the professor noticed that he's being stared. He lifted his attention from his book towards the staring blond. Silver locks covering half of his smooth, pale face.

Roxas, being caught staring, became nervous and quickly grabbed his falling bag strap from his shoulder and ran a hair through his spiky hair, "Uh, morning." He said awkwardly.

"Morning, Roxas." The professor replied, "Seen any signs of Axel?" he closed his small book, stood straight, and corrected his frameless glasses which were slipping down his nose.

Roxas shook his head, "Don't see him anywhere." Zexion nodded in response and walked closer to Roxas. Roxas gulped, wondering why he was so nervous, "Is there anything I can help with?"

Zexion just stared softly with his dark eyes, "You got used to the university?"

"I'm—still getting used to it."

"I hope you're not too bothered with Axel's behavior. I'll try my best to restrain that kid." Zexion said calmly.

"_Kid?_ Umm—forgive me if I'm rude… but, how old are you?" Okay, that _definitely_ sounded rude. Roxas mentally kicked himself in the ass for throwing such rude remarks for his professor. Now, he would definitely get an F for whatever subject the professor is teaching, his scholarship will be cut off, and he will become the society's thrash, what with the professor practically glaring at him. Roxas quickly jumped into his explanation, "I-I mean. You look so young and—and handsome and cute. I'm just curious, that's all. I don't wanna pry, so just forget if I say—"

"Twenty."

Roxas lifted his head and stared with wide eyes, "Huh?"

"I'm twenty years old."

Roxas frowned, "You're joking." Zexion kept a calm and steady face—it's not like the professor had any emotions—indicating that he's serious, "B-But… you're just two years older than me. How could you become a professor?"

"Zexy's a _genius_, Roxie!" came a squeal from behind Roxas. Roxas quickly turned, already knew whose voice it belonged too and he was right, the loud, older blond, Demyx. Demyx ran closer to Roxas and tackled the small blond down in a hug. Roxas couldn't contain the weight and ended up falling down with a loud thud on the floor—he swore he broke his backbone—with Demyx on top of him, "I miss you, Roxie!" the taller blond yelled in excitement.

Roxas squirmed and laughed nervously, "I thought we just met yesterday?"

"Aww, I miss you so much, Roxie." Demyx continued obviously ignoring Roxas' statement.

"Dem, you're squashing him." Zexion said bluntly and Demyx jumped up standing in realization. The silver haired professor offered a hand to Roxas and the blond grabbed it, standing up, muttering an inaudible 'thanks' while correcting his clothes and hair, "Be careful of the power of Demyx." Zexion said with icy voice. Roxas' eyes widened, maybe he's imagining things, but did the professor just _joked? _In its own sense, Roxas found it creepy but nonetheless, cute.

"I'll take note of that." Roxas smiled sheepishly.

"Zexy…" Demyx pouted and walked over to embrace the professor. Zexion returned the embrace willingly.

"I guess I'd better… excuse myself…" Roxas said, fighting back his blush. He didn't want to see the professor and Demyx make out in front of him. It would be too much for him.

Zexion seemed to be able to read his mind and reached out a hand to grab Roxas' wrist causing the blond to yelp a bit, "We're not doing anything."

"What? Zexy, kiss me." Demyx protested.

Zexion released Roxas' wrist and chuckled. Roxas' eyes widened yet again. That's the first time he's ever seen Zexion _with_ emotion which was _really_ strange, "Haven't you had enough last night?" he commented.

"I would never have enough of you." Demyx purred. Zexion leaned in to give Demyx a peck on the lips and pushed Demyx away much to the older blond's disappointment.

"Dem, last day of mentoring, do it good."

"Of course!" Demyx grinned crazily with an obvious blush up his cheek while Roxas blushed madly. Roxas could feel the blood creep up to him when he only saw people kissing briefly, no wonder he's stuck _dead_ with Axel making out to him for at least five minutes. "Roxie, are you okay?" Demyx asked worriedly.

Roxas snapped out of it and regarded the blond in front of him, "Y-Yeah."

Not a while after that, Roxas saw Kairi and Namine walked in to the hall from the stairs. They approached the three guys. Namine closed in with her usual elegant look while Kairi was as hyper as usual, "Morning!" she squealed happily.

"Morning." Roxas replied. Zexion just answered with a nod while folding his arms to his chest and Demyx replied with the same hyper spirit to Kairi and Namine.

"Zexion, Axel won't be coming today. He—" Namine hesitated a bit before continuing, "He got sick."

Roxas, surprised, yelped almost instantly, "Axel _can _actually get _sick_?!"

"Ouch, that hurts." Kairi said, feeling a bit pitiful for Axel.

Roxas backed away and smiled sheepishly, "Umm—I didn't mean anything bad… just surprised, I guess…" to further stress his concern, he added, "How's his condition?"

"Well—" Namine sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "He locked himself in his bedroom all morning and I haven't seen him since last night. So, I don't know. He just ordered me to find an excuse for him." She said truthfully.

"Is it me, or do you look extremely happy, Roxie?" Demyx asked suspiciously.

Roxas quickly held back his laugh by biting his tongue, "It-it's just you." Nothing could ever compare with the pure joy of bliss _without_ the red head in his life.

"I hate Axel and all—but I already start pitying the guy." Kairi giggled, holding Namine's shoulder with one of her hand.

"He'll be fine." Namine smiled, "No doctor could ever figure out his immune system." The group laughed at Namine's joke except for Zexion who kept his usual cold expression. "Is he excused, Zexion?" she asked, hopeful.

"I can do without one less trouble maker. I've had enough of giving detention."

"I'm _so_ glad you don't like spending time with Axel, Zexy." Demyx squealed, "Or else—I guess I'll be _very_ jealous." He grinned.

Kairi snorted, "You _boys_ with your relationship."

Demyx mocked and snorted back, pointing to Namine and Kairi, "You _girls_ with your relationship." earning him a thud in the head with a pink backpack. He growled in pain, touching his abused head. Zexion walked closer and rubbed said head making the pain go away like miracle as Demyx quickly smiled again. Oh, Demyx obviously obsessed over the professor.

Before the conversation could go any further, the bell rang and soon, every students and mentors had gathered in the hall. Zexion stood in front of the gathered students and mentors who had lined up nicely. The professor had taken off his glasses, held it together with his small thick book, folded his hands in his chest, and stared at the freshmen and upper-class men, "This is the last day of orientation." He started with his speech and everyone tensed, expecting the speech to last more than half an hour.

Zexion continued, "I don't have anything more to say. The mentors should have introduced to you most of what's in Twilight Town University if they followed the schedule. If not—" he cast a warning glance over at the mentors, "You'd better get it done. After the entire introduction is done, you can do whatever you want, go home early if you must or get more acquainted. That's all. Have fun." The professor stepped away.

After everyone was sure that the professor had gone far enough away, they all screamed in excitement. Who wouldn't get excited if they were released early? Each group followed their mentor, eagerly wanting to end the orientation, leaving Roxas' group behind. Roxas asked out of curiosity, "What's for today, Dem?"

"Let's see…" Demyx seemed to think a bit—which was a rare sight for basically everyone—and answered, "We had done most of the introduction on day one. What's left for today is—oo, I love this." He grinned widely, "The location of the cafeteria and library. Let's go to the cafeteria first." He decided without asking for anyone's opinion.

They went to the cafeterias which were lined up just outside of the sports ground. There were four cafeterias in all which were competing fiercely with each other to win over the students' attention. They entered the Twilight Town Cafeteria which felt rather ironic for Roxas. It seemed for all his life, he'll be stuck with 'Twilight Town'. Demyx, acting as the hungry teenager had gone and ordered some food for himself. He said to the others that he'll treat and told them to order. Kairi ordered without hesitation while Namine and Roxas refused.

"I'll be going to the library." Namine announced, "You wanna come, Roxas?"

Demyx glanced at the two, "Hey but—we can go together," he said, sensing that it would be a threat to Axel if Namine got any closer with Roxas.

"We're eating, Dem." Kairi retorted, "Namine can introduced the library to Roxas and your job will be done. I already know the library anyway. After we eat, we can go home."

Roxas smiled softly, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Demyx was about to open his mouth in protest but noticing that he couldn't win, he shut his mouth and opened it again once more, "Alright then." At that, Roxas and Namine went away, leaving a pouting Demyx and a happy Kairi behind, "Taking advantage over Axel's absence."

"That's not taking advantage, Dem. Be a man in the _war_. Axel had kissed Roxas twice anyway, Namine got every right to spend her time with Roxas."

Demyx processed what Kairi had said in his mind and scoffed, "I'm still rooting for Axel." He smiled.

--

Roxas followed Namine to a separated building across TTU. The building was wide but not tall. They went inside and Roxas was wide eyed to see the _huge_ arrangement of books on that floor, in that building. They passed through the sensor machine and got inside the library. The first thing that Roxas saw on his right was sofas that were filled with people reading surrounding the small table. To his front were stacks of bookcases lined up with many kinds of books.

"This is the library, Roxas." Namine said happily, smiling.

"It's huge. Cool."

"O, you like the library, Rox?"

"Yeah, definitely. I love books, actually." Roxas said truthfully, a little bit embarrassed that he sounded like a nerd.

"Really? That's great! I love books too. Brother's a different thing though—" Namine trailed off.

"Axel? Why?" Roxas asked, curious.

"He's—always got this headache whenever he got close to a library and he _never_ accompanied me into one. In fact, I'm the one who did all the books shopping for him." Namine sighed.

Roxas looked at the ceiling. Yeah, that's definitely _Axel_. "You guys must be close." Roxas muttered, already missing his twin.

"Yeah, you can say that. We may fight frequently but honestly, I love that stupid brother of mine." Namine smiled confidently. "He's a good and hilarious brother."

Roxas smiled, "Yeah. I can imagine that. If only he can get through those—aggressive behavior towards me, I'm sure we can be best friends." He's surprised that he can be _that_ open to Namine.

"There are only certain people that brother has that attitude to." Namine smiled secretly and before Roxas could ask what Namine meant, she already changed the topic, "Let's go find some books." She took Roxas' hand in hers, dragging him away.

Roxas ended up book hunting with Namine. He spent a good time with the blonde girl and he felt himself liking the blonde more and more. He found out so much about the girl, like how she loved drawing, reading books, staring at the sky… the spiky blond blushed deeply when Namine said bluntly that he loved how Roxas' eye color reminded her of the sky and that she couldn't help but stare at it all day if he'd allow it.

After one hour of circling around the _huge_ library, Roxas had found his hands holding ten books which included fictional, science, and non fictional while Namine only held one book entitled 'The Secrets of Water Color Painting". They registered Roxas as the new member in the library and checked all the book out. Roxas stuffed all the book in his empty backpack which caused the bag to bulge out like some pregnant woman. Namine excused herself from Roxas and said that she would visit sometimes to Roxas' house during the two weeks day-off, running off to see Kairi. Roxas smiled and walked out of the TTU.

It was a good long walk to reach the hall. So, he decided to find some company for the long walk. He took out his cell phone and dialed Sora's phone, hoping silently that his twin would pick up and at the second ring, he did but it was _not_ Sora's voice, "Yes?" The voice on the other side of the phone said.

Roxas stopped dead on his way back to the hall, "Where's Sora?"

"O, Sora's right here." The voice said winningly while Roxas can faintly hear Sora's voice, shouting, "Riku! Give my phone back!"

"So, that's Riku…" Roxas muttered softly while he heard Riku talking to Sora.

"It's still orientation, So-Ra." His voice mocking, "Your phone is confiscated because you've broken the rules."

Roxas just stood silently, hearing the arguments took fold, "Riku! Give it back! Don't you _dare_ threaten me with the rules! I've read through it! I've _memorized _it and there's no such rule that say cell phones will be confiscated in orientation day."

"Memorized?" Roxas could hear Riku's amazed voice. That's Sora alright. Sora can practically memorize _everything_ out of his head if he wanted to.

"Yes! Give me back my phone!" Sora shouted causing Roxas to put his phone away from his ear a bit.

"Why?"

"Argh!" Sora growled, frustrated, "It's Roxas! I can't _not_ speak to Roxas!"

"Ah, Roxas. Hi, Roxas." Riku said.

Roxas frowned, "Umm—hi? Can I speak with Sora?"

"Two choice." Riku answered shortly, "One. Sora speaks with you and he got into detention with me. Two. You end the phone call and we go on with out orientation without Sora getting into detention. Either way's fine with me." Roxas can basically _hear_ Riku smirked.

"_One!_" Sora screamed before Roxas could answer, "Phone, _please_." He asked demandingly.

"As you wish, sweetie. You're going into detention with _me_." Riku basically purred and Roxas was sure Sora must be blushing badly right now. So, Sora's in no better condition than him, "I'll leave you twins alone. Meet me at the hall, honey." Riku's voice sent shivers down Roxas' spine—it's so _flirty_—is Sora going to be okay with _that_ Riku? He's really no different from Axel—except for the names that was so boldly said part. No wonder they dated.

"Hello? Roxas? I'm sorry for that."

"No, Sora. I'm sorry. You got into detention because I phone you."

Sora laughed brightly, "It's okay."

"Okay? So, that's Riku? _The_ Riku?"

"Yes, _the_ Riku." Sora laughed again brightly.

"A-Are you okay with him? He sounds worst than what you've said." Roxas asked worriedly.

"He's—uh—really not _that_ bad once you get to know him. Flirty, yes. But nevertheless, fun to have around. Besides I'm a guy and he's a guy. What's there to be afraid of?" Sora answered innocently.

Roxas sighed and reminded Sora, "Sora, boys _are capable_ of _raping_ boys. That's what I learnt the first time I got to TTU. You really should take care of yourself."

Sora paled on the other side, "_Rape?_"

"Yes, Sora. Need I remind you that Axel, a guy, _kissed_ me without the least bit of hesitation?"

"Uh, umm—I'm sure Riku isn't that kind of guy… You're the one that needed worrying, Rox!" Sora quickly changed the topic backwards, "Should I go back to Twilight Town to take care of Axel?"

"N-No. No need. I can take care of myself." Roxas said and started walking towards the hall again. He decided to not scare Sora further by saying that Riku was obviously _gay_, for now. He would talk to Sora about it next time.

They chatted away again each with their own little story about what had happened to themselves in the passed twelve hours and before Roxas knew it, he already arrived at the hall. "How are Mom and Dad?" Sora asked and Roxas stood at the hall near the stairs, deciding to stop a bit and put his _heavy pregnant_ bag down on the floor.

"They're okay… They got themselves a promotion ticket to Tokyo."

"Themselves? Wait, what about you?"

"Apparently, they're not taking me with them."

"You're kidding. Mom and Dad leave you behind? _Alone_?!"

"Yes. They left me behind and—I'm all _alone_ in the big house for the rest of the two weeks." Roxas repeated and added instantly, "I'll be okay. As Mom said, the neighborhood's safe as heaven. Nothing will happen."

"Are you done?" Roxas can hear Riku's voice over at the phone.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Sora shouted back, "That's my cue to go, Roxas. I'm sorry."

"No need to be." Roxas smiled and answered easily.

"Well, just remember that you and I _must_ call often, okay?"

Roxas nodded but realized that Sora couldn't see him, "Alright." He answered.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you." Roxas replied softly.

The phone call ended and the blond put the phone back into his pocket. Having completely no idea of what happened next, he found himself pulled into a stranger's embrace, _tight_. Roxas yelped. The _stranger_ was wearing a big gray wool hat which hid all his hair inside. He's thin, slender, and very tall. Roxas felt the _stranger_ strangely _familiar_. "Let me go! Who the hell are you?!" Roxas hissed and once again, he mentally killed himself for forgetting to bring his knife.

The strangely familiar person suddenly pushed Roxas to the nearest pillar, pinning him there. Soon, Roxas felt the stranger's lips crushed harshly onto his and he immediately knew who it was. _"Axel. He's back again, unbelievable."_ The blond mentally smiled to himself, having absolutely _no_ idea why. He prepared himself for the _long_ make out session he's going to receive from the red head, having Demyx suggestion memorized in his brain, saying something like this, _"Tell you what. Next time Axie tried to kiss you again, try to tug that hair of his. It works like wonders."_

Just as Roxas had expected, Axel continued to press unto him, completely ignoring his yelps and protests. What's worst were that those yelps and protests came out as moans which turned the red head on. Axel stuck his tongue out, begging Roxas for entrance. Roxas reluctantly yet willingly and contradictory parted his lips for the searching and assaulting red head. Axel hastily ravaged every crevices of Roxas' mouth earning the blond's pleasured moans. He slipped his hands into Roxas' shirt, pulling it up to his chest while Roxas struggled to hold those vulgar hands together.

That's when Roxas visibly panicked and realization dawned upon him, _"OhmyGod! He's really going to __**rape**__ me on the last day of Orientation in the __**hall**__!!"_

_Just give in. You'll appreciate the pleasure and thanked me later. _The voice encouraged cheerfully.

"_There's no way I'm going to let some random guy just __**rape**__ me!!"_

Roxas quickly ignored the red head's traveling hands and reached out to tug the red head's hat off. He opened his just shut tight eyes only to find that the red head was _not_ really _the_ red head. What. The. Hell?! His hair is like, _**blond?!**_ He proceeded to tug Axel's hairs which earned him loud growls and grunts and obviously turning Axel—if possible—_more_ aroused. _"What the?! It should work like wonders like Demyx said!"_

_Well, it obviously is working like __**magic**__ since Axel's more encouraged to raping you today. Way to go, Rox! _The annoying voice said again, overjoyed.

"_You really want me to be raped, huh?"_

_Yup._

"_Screw you."_

Roxas soon found himself out of breath while those _nasty _hands kept feeling his body, getting into his pants, rubbing his ass. Finally, he used his last resort. He bit Axel's traveling tongue, _hard_. To his joy, Axel finally pulled away with a curse, panting, catching for breath while Roxas slide down from the pillar into a sitting position, pulling his shirt down, also breathless. He didn't know how to react but he's obviously _not_ panicked anymore. After he got his even breath back, he eyed Axel… the—blond head?! He laughed, _hard_, rolling on the floor.

"Think I'm _super_ sexy, Roxie?" Axel smirked, tilting his head a bit while crouching down to get closer to said blond who was laughing his ass off.

"You—you're…" Roxas managed amidst his laughter, "_**Sexily **__**Hilarious**__**!**_" and he continued with his laughing.

Axel narrowed his eyes, annoyed. He hadn't expected Roxas to give him that reaction. He thought that the blond would cry and jump to hug him—or some sort—that he had gone to the saloon to dye his hair blond just because Roxas had said that he liked blond. He's further irked when he remembered back of what he'd overheard of Roxas talking to the phone. He's gonna kill whoever's at the _freaking_ other side of the phone!

Annd—Roxas couldn't stop laughing his ass off seeing that _hilarious wild haired __**blond**_in front of him.

--

Ooo, fun write in a whole day. Could Roxas be _liking_ Axel?! :) Umm… I hope that you're not too mad that I concentrate on Roxas with the others development and that I didn't concentrate fully on AkuRoku. And people, I swear I'm writing AkuRoku (please don't lose hope on me)… Um—I apologize if this chapter disappoint you… (eh heh, and I hope you're not too disappointed that Axel turned out to dye his hair blond anyway. It's all part of my plan. Laughs evilly) Anyway, please _do_ tell if you hate it. :) I'll try to improve.


	5. Chapter 5

Had—mental block—started "No Idea"—please go read it and R&R. :) I think you guys would like it if you like this one. It's another AkuRoku Yaoi of mine.

Haha, when I read back chapter 4 , I laughed… Strange… I didn't laugh when I'm writing it. Haha. OMG, thank you for the reviews! This story is definitely earning more reputation than nightmares. Which is—amazing… since—I planned out Nightmares and all and this one is just drifting along with the craziness I can think of. Anyway, I really hope BrittBrattor SekkaiMidoriiroNeko can get back to me. XD if anyone has any idea in mind on how to make this story any crazier, do tell and tell me if I can steal it. XD and—yeah, you might think that I'm just trying to steal ideas. Well, never mind that. XD I'm weird in many ways.

Ooo, leave it to Axel to spread the love! Lookie, reviews of people supporting Axel! Haha…

Axel : (proudly) Everyone loves me. No one could resist me.

Me : O really now? Hmmm? When'd you come here?

Axel: (hooked an arm around me) Now we just _need_ to make a plot that would make Roxas _mine_.

Me: (nervously) Uh, I don't think that's a good idea.

Axel: I know _exactly_ what I should do. You just need to write it out. (whispers)

Me: (blush) That's—brilliant! (_though I can't really hear what it is)_

Axel: Told ya! I'm a genius. (laughs) Roxas wouldn't be able to resist me this time.

Me: Umm, have I already told you that Roxas is—(points) ah, there he is!

Axel: (eyes wide) he's here! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!

Me: Just for the fun of it.

Roxas: (comes with a knife in hand) (innocently with a smile) what'd you do with the authoress?

Axel: (paled) S-stay the hell away!

Roxas: (pointed the knife to Axel) I'm not doing anything.

Axel: (screamed, running away like a girl)

Me: There goes Axel. That's going to earn him a bad reputation…

Roxas: What happened?

Me: It's nothing. Send more reviews if you're rooting for Axel. Oh, if you're rooting for Namine, do tell. That poor girl… Or maybe you prefer someone else for Roxas? Hee, do tell. Do tell.

Roxas: O.O Are you putting me on sale or something? (points knife)

Me: I think—everyone wants you to be raped. O.O

Roxas: (eyes narrowed) I'm _killing_ you for getting me that reputation!

Me: Aw, _hell_. Nooo!!

Alright, now I'm in danger of being killed by Roxas too. That's not good and I'm getting weirder by time. Hah…

**Warnings :** This chapter will involve reflecting times. XD enjoy! Not much humors. And as usual, it will pick up at the end and it will leave you with what I think a cliffhanger. XD

--

**Chapter 5**

The laughter ceased after a whole twenty minutes. Axel waited until Roxas could _freaking finally_ stop that stupid and annoying laugh directing to him. On second thought, Axel didn't think that the laugh was stupid and annoying at all, he thought it was cute—in some way. The red head—erh, the blond wild haired—had safely tugged his hair inside the safety of the gray wool hat, making him look like a cancer patient or another. Roxas, still chuckling, got up from the floor and went over to take his heavy bag.

The blond stood in front of the gray hat-man, deep azure eyes piercing into emerald, "What'd you do that for?" he asked happily.

Axel quirked an eyebrow, thinking of what Roxas meant, "Do what?" he asked.

"Uh, dying your hair blond?" Roxas asked, still holding his laughter.

"You said you like blond, didn't you?"

Roxas paused. _He's doing it for you_. The voice said. Roxas felt a bit touched but he laughed again, having fun of making fun of Axel, "If I said I like rainbow?" he tried, "You're going to dye your hair rainbow colored?" he shook his head, _hard_., trying his best not to be sucked in the temptation of throwing a fit of laughter again.

"You think?" Axel tried, thinking if maybe he should do like Roxas said.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Roxas asked innocently with his bright blue eyes that no one could resist and of course, Axel, being the one who's crazily in love—or not—immediately fall prey to those nasty blue eyes.

The red head scratched the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. However, it only lasted a couple of good seconds and he's back to the good ol' arrogant Axel again, "Do you need to ask? I want _you_ to love me." He trapped Roxas to the wall again.

"Well, you think raping someone would make them like you?"

"I told you, I'm _not_ going to _rape _you!" Axel's voice now sounded desperate more than anything.

Roxas smiled sincerely and appreciatively, "Alright. I'm going to trust you on that."

Axel, being the dumb one he was submitted into that smile and _almost_ thought that Roxas maybe had eventually fall for him. Not until Roxas sincere smile grew into an evil smirk, one that Axel knew so well that he's going through another torture, "Roxie?" he asked.

"Tug, you're it!" Roxas laughed and tugged off Axel's hat, revealing the blond wild hair to the whole world. He snatched the wool hat away from view and just as he had seen, Demyx immediately ran closer to them and tackled Axel down. Namine and Kairi followed closely from behind.

"Axey, what'd ya do with your hair? You're blond!" Demyx squealed and messed with said hair happily. He was thrown away pretty quickly by a more than annoyed Axel. "Aww, what'd you do that for?" he pouted, rubbing his ass which held his fall.

Kairi and Namine giggled at the sight. Namine's just lasted for a while, while Kairi can't seem to stop laughing, "You're pretty cute, Axey." The auburn haired female teased.

"Shut up." Axel snapped. He turned and glared Roxas, "Give that back." He snatched his hat back from Roxas' hand. Roxas was dumb struck for a moment seeing Axel's reaction. Without saying anything, Axel went away, out of the college building and disappearing into the streets. The blond stared, wide eye, visibly panicked. In fact, he felt guilt eating him up right now.

_See, you and your stupid tease._

"_Hey, it's not my fault. I thought he'd just laugh it off."_

_Well, what are you going to do now?_

"_Axel…"_

"Hey, Roxas. You alright?" Namine asked softly, putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas shook his head and threw his attention back to Namine who was standing beside him. he forced a smile to hide his guilt and said calmly, "I'm alright."

"I think Axel's angry?" Demyx asked, "Or maybe he's moping?"

"He's going to be alright." Namine laughed.

"Yup, give him a day and watch the miracle."

"Want to walk home together, Roxas?" The blonde girl in the group offered.

"Uh—" Roxas ran a hair through his hair, "I'm alright. I have to buy a couple of things before I go home. You guys go ahead."

Kairi nodded, "Bye, Roxas." At that, Kairi and Namine went away like the best friend they are.

"Are you really okay, Roxie?" Demyx asked, confirming. No answer and Demyx added, "You're feeling bad for Axel?"

"I guess, yeah."

"Oh well, I'm sure you can handle it. I'm going ahead, bye." Demyx said, cheerful as ever and went away, leaving Roxas alone in the hall.

Roxas mentally kicked himself. That look on Axel's face just now was one he had never seen before. It _almost_ looked like that he was disappointed and pissed at the same time and—that was Roxas biggest weakness. He hated it when he disappointed a person. In fact, the thing he hated the most was to regret something he had done. Axel had managed to make him feel that way.

It reminded him back to the event that had leaded him to be terrified of those feelings. That was when he was just seven years old. That time was the end of school year, of their second grade. Students had received a report regarding their school results. Olette was once again first in their class and Pence and Hayner were always average. In Roxas' class though, Sora achieved first while Roxas second. Roxas was literally angry when everyone started congratulating Sora and ignoring him altogether.

Roxas was small back then and we all know how kids like their attentions. Roxas was one of those kids. He had always studied hard in order to be better than Sora. However, it always turned out that his effort was not hard enough as Sora would always be better than him in the end. Roxas reached the limit of his emotion that day. Amidst all the congratulations Sora got from the teachers and friends and from their parents, he ran away from the school. Sora and the others didn't know that Roxas had gone missing that day.

When they finally noticed it, they started to panic. It was Sora the one who first to ask their parents about where Roxas had gone. That day, they all went to search for the missing Roxas. It was already quite late and they hadn't been able to find him yet. The sun set too soon for the searching family. Sora visibly panicked as well as their parents, Olette, Pence, and Hayner. Though the latter three kids had been sent back to their home by their parents and weren't allowed out to look for Roxas anymore.

They couldn't contact the police since the police would only dispatch a search party if said person was already missing for twenty four hours. Little Sora went to every place possible that Roxas would go. However, the little brunette still couldn't locate his missing twin. Midway, he started to cry, loudly. He went on moving all the while crying. The orange sun lit the pathway he traced about to say goodbye to the world until the next time it rose again. "Roxas, where are you?" the little boy whimpered.

Roxas had spent the hours away, staring at his own reflection in that river and kept mumbling, "Stupid Sora, stupid mom, stupid dad… Hayner, Pence, and Olette are stupid too." His little hands grabbed the yellow book which showed the school results tightly, almost crunching it. He held his knees closer and hugged it, throwing away the yellow book somewhere near him. He hid his face between his knees and continued sobbing for his failure.

"Oi, you alright, little guy?" A cheerful sound suddenly pierced into the little blond's ear. He could feel a hand lightly tapped on his shoulder.

Roxas wasn't about to lift his head and eye the intruder in his condition. The little blond always knew how ugly he looked whenever he cried. His pretty bright azure eyes will went all dark and bulge out bigger that it should. In fact, when he stood in front of the mirror when he had stopped crying, he thought he was looking at a monster and at the same night, he couldn't sleep, imagining his own reflection. That's why he just shouted at the intruder with his high pitched voice, "Lem'me alone." And slapped the hand away.

"Easy there, blondie." The voice tried to persuade. There was no more sound after that. Roxas thought that the intruder must have gone away. When he's about to lift his head, he heard another voice, "Whoo, you're a clever student!" the voice said excitedly.

Finally the little blond boy lifted his head and eyed the intruder. His eyes widened and his tears stopped when he saw the boy standing in front of him. Without any second thought, he knew that the boy must be taller than him. The little red head grinned to Roxas, holding the yellow book. "Gimme back." Roxas snatched the book back from the red head.

"Little guy's been crying." He said in a sing song tone.

"Lemme alone!" Roxas pouted, hiding his face between his knees again.

"I can't cause I'm waiting for my friend and there's only you here I could talk to." The boy reasoned.

"Talk to the grass or the water or something." Roxas retorted, feeling annoyed.

"Hey, little blondie." Roxas felt a hand gently caressed his head, "What happened? Daddy and mommy kicked you out or something?" he laughed.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Roxas snapped, pulling and sitting away.

"My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" said the cocky boy. Roxas eyed the said boy, "That way, we are not strangers anymore." He smiled and offered his hand.

Seeing the cheerful and cocky boy, Roxas lightened up a little bit and finally whimpered, grabbing the hand, "Roxas."

"I'll call you Roxie from now on."

"Axel! I'm done buying ice cream!" Another voice shouted and Roxas searched around for the source of the voice and he noticed a taller blond upstairs on the walkway. The blond was holding popsicles on both hands, waving and yelling to get Axel's attention.

"That's Dem. I gotta go, Roxie. Cheer up." With a last cocky grin, the little red head ran away.

Roxas didn't have the chance to say thanks.

Sora walked the way along the river of the Twilight Town. There was a huge gap between where he was standing and the river. For those who wanted to watch the river closer could take the stairs far away ahead. The brunette looked down and there, he eyed his twin. He soon brightened and his tears stopped. "Roxas!" he called out happily. Deep sea eyes met bright azure. The twins were alike in many ways. Of course—they were twins after all.

Roxas visibly flinched; traces of tears could be seen in his slightly chubby cheek. The blond quickly wiped away any of the leftover tears that lingered on his cheek and flushed. He stood up from where he was sitting and whimpered weakly, "Sora?..." his little hand was still grabbing the school result he received early morning.

"I'm coming down, Rox. Hold on." The brunette sobbed and without a second thought jumped down to where Roxas was. Roxas tried to stop his twin but he was too late. Sora already jumped off the tall ledge. He fell down and hurt himself in the process. His knees started bleeding but he didn't seem to care. He jumped up from his fall and quickly hugged his twin, "Roxas, I found ya!" he grinned happily.

"Sora…"

"Why did you go away? We are all very worried."

"You're bleeding." Roxas said worriedly with his soft voice.

"That's okay as long as you're okay."

"Sora, I'm sorry."

The twins went home together that day. Roxas couldn't help but regret his actions earlier. He regretted it even more when Sora wasn't mad at him instead worried about him. He promised from that day on that he wouldn't get jealous again. That's how the boy grew up to be a somewhat timid character. He grew up hating to draw people's attentions since it's the same attention that got Sora wounded—even if it was just a small wound.

"_Wait a minute… Axel? I met Axel before?"_

_Well, __**duh**__, obviously. Didn't you remember?_

"_I just remembered. Well, it was over ten years ago. I couldn't just remember every single person that I met in my life." _Roxas tried to battle the voice.

The voice yawned and answered _Well, does it change anything now that you remembered?_

Roxas thought for a bit, _"Can't say."_

--

Roxas had decided to spend his two absolutely _boring_ weeks with books. He had dedicated himself to them. Who knows, maybe when the time comes, he could obtain a scholarship in the HBU and join Sora to study there. Becoming a slave to books really isn't a bad idea _if­­_—he could actually _concentrate_. The pile of books the blond had borrowed from the library earlier lined messed up in his desk. Roxas couldn't be anymore confused than he is now.

Usually, he would be able to suck in any kind of information when he's reading a book but now—nothing came in. It just went outside of his brain as quickly as it got in. Of course—there's only one person to be blamed for it—again, the red head. Those looks Roxas last see of Axel, it stuck into his brain and he couldn't help worrying that Axel might hate him. However, his stubbornness won't allow him to go out, search, and apologize to Axel. No, of course not.

Even though he would eventually throw his stubbornness away, there were still things that would hinder him. For one, he didn't know Axel's address and he didn't have any of his new friends' phone number which meant he couldn't contact any of them. It struck him when he wondered how Axel knew his address though. It's not like it's written all over his face, right?

With a soft sigh, the blond threw away the book entitled, "The Wonders of Twilight Town" to the floor. Dragging his steps, he walked to his bed and slammed himself down on it. There were still two beds inside the room. One belonged to Sora, one belonged to him. He felt really lonely. There was only silence in the house. Silence accompanied by the buzzes of the town once in a while. Twilight Town was never one of the crowded and noisy towns. So, all in all, it's really quite. At times like this, this quietness bugged Roxas to no end.

Butterflies start to flutter in his stomach. Axel had dyed his hair blond for him and all he did this morning was just making fun of him. The red head might have deserved it for the aggressive actions he pulled to Roxas. Still, the blond felt guilt. He need to apologize to get off from this guilt and it made him hate the red head more and more for putting him into this mood.

Before he knew it, the sun was about to set. Decided not to sulk anymore, Roxas wore his usual attire, took his keys, wallet, and cell phones, and went out of the house. He traced the streets without destinations. Without knowing it, he's already at the park near his house. The kids he played with the day before were there, playing hide and seek. Roxas was reluctant in joining in. He decided to just sit at the swing, watching them play.

"The brother from yesterday." A boy approached Roxas. From what Roxas remembered in his last encounter, the two black haired boys were called Lenz and Yogurt. Lenz was cheerful and hyper while Yogurt was quite and shy. The two blond girls were called Rikku and Yuna which were both also hyper. Although Yuna was really not blond.

Roxas smiled at Lenz who regarded him. Three kids seemed to be drenched in sweat after playing together. Soon, Roxas was surrounded by the kids, "Where's Yogurt?" Roxas asked.

"The red haired brother took him to buy ice creams." Lenz answered joyfully.

"Red—you mean, Axel?"

"Yup, Axel." Rikku answered.

"He wore this wool hat all day though." Yuna added, giggling.

"Yeah, that's strange, I though he's always so proud of his hair." Rikku commented, also giggling.

"Maybe he used the wrong shampoo today and bleached his hair away." Lenz laughed at his own imagination.

Guilt started eating Roxas' stomach again. "Uh—I-I think I should get going now." He stuttered and quickly got up from the swing he was sitting on. He wanted to avoid seeing Axel.

"Why?" Yuna asked, her big blue and green eyes gazing into Roxas'.

Before Roxas could answer, a voice he knew so well had already called his name, already killing the blond's escape plan, "Roxie?" Roxas turned back and eyed the man wearing the same grey wool hat from the morning.

"Uh—hi…" Roxas ran a hair through his hair.

"What are you doing here?" Axel asked all the while giving off the ice creams he held to the kids. Leaving one which was supposed to be his but he gave it to Roxas. The kids, together with Yogurt this time, had already gone back to play while eating their ice cream, leaving Roxas and Axel behind.

"No, I'm fine." Roxas shook his head, "I'm not really a big fan of ice cream."

"O really?" Axel teased, amused.

"Yes." Roxas answered, determined, although his face was showing that he really wanted the ice cream but once again, his pride got into his way.

"Just take it." Axel shoved it to Roxas' hand nevertheless and he sat on the swing. Roxas muttered out a soft thanks and eat the ice cream, joining Axel on the swing soon after. "So, why are you here?" Axel tried again.

Roxas hesitated, "I just have nothing to do at home and I got here… what about you?"

"Well, I can be seen basically everyday here."

"You love kids, huh?"

"Yup." Axel smiled.

It was awkward for Axel that they both could strike that nice conversation like normal people. He started to doubt that he and Axel were normal ever since they met. And he soon came into a conclusion that Axel plus Roxas equals five minutes make out. In an equation, it was supposed to be written as:

_Axel + Roxas five minutes make out_

It was just a rough equation though so don't count on it.

They both sat on the swing in silence, watching the kids play. Roxas found himself opening and shutting his mouth again and again in an attempt to strike a conversation—a conversation that never came out of his mouth. Soon, the sun set and each of the kids' parents came to pick up their kids. They expressed their gratitude to Axel for watching over them yet again. Roxas found himself discovering another side of the red head.

"You should be going home, too." Axel said after there were only him and Roxas in the park.

"Hey, Axel." Roxas called out uncertainly and looked down to the ground, avoiding Axel's gaze. Axel hummed indicating that he was listening, "I'm sorry about this morning for—you know…" he paused, "And I kinda like your hair…" he added, "Although it's a bit strange." He laughed nervously.

"Really?" Axel brightened, turning completely different from who he was just now.

Roxas lifted his head to eye the male and the next thing he knew, they were already in a lip lock again. _"The equation's true after all." _Roxas sighed inwardly and happily submit into the kiss which he didn't do too often. Shyly, the blond kissed back. He thought it would be appropriate after all Axel had done. Axel was a bit surprise at the sudden eagerness coming from Roxas. Nevertheless, he was happy beyond happy—which was obviously an understatement for his current feelings.

However, the happy moment did not last long as Roxas soon found himself feeling quite uncomfortable. He struggled even more when Axel's hands began traveling again as usual. Their lips never got separated and Axel's tongue kept pushing deeper inside his mouth while Roxas would push back. After five whole minutes, their lips separated. Axel growled when that happened and Roxas quickly backed away from Axel's embrace. "See, you like me!" Axel grinned crazily.

"I do _not!_" Roxas just had the urge to deny it. "I still like blond." He teased, not about to give Axel the winning position.

"Well, I'm blond now." Axel said as a matter-of-fact. He even took off his hat to proof himself.

Roxas rolled his eyes and hurriedly thought of a comeback, "Well, you're not natural. Dying your hair blond does not count."

"What do you want from me?" Axel sighed exaggeratedly.

"Well, what do _you_ want from me?" Roxas countered.

"Maybe for you to actually like me?" Axel replied easily.

"You know what Axel, I think I like natural red now. Maybe I'm in love with Kairi." Roxas tried to hide his laugh, knowing very well that Axel wouldn't be able to figure out in his life the implicated meanings in the sentence.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Bye, Axel." Roxas waved, walking away, leaving the red—blond wild haired alone.

Things were suddenly all okay again. Roxas was a bit relieved though he really couldn't hold himself from being mean to Axel. It's just priceless to see that expression of Axel whenever Roxas tease him.

--

Two days passed without any special occurrences. Roxas didn't ever go into the park again. The blond just lock himself away from the rest of the world, becoming a slave to books. He only came out of his room when he needed to fill his stomach. That's only because the voice and the stomach wouldn't stop shouting at him.

Without any problems up his sleeves, Roxas found himself easily able to understand the material he was reading. That's always a good thing. When the clock from the clock tower stroke four times, Roxas' cell phone rang. The Twilight Town clock tower always informed its residence of the current time. Its bells could be heard from across the town. To Roxas, that was the whole pride of Twilight Town.

He picked up his cell phone lazily without looking at the screen to discover who was calling, "Roxas." He said easily.

"Rox! You big meanie! You never called me!" the voice from the other side shouted.

"O-Olette?"

"Don't O-Olette me, Rox!" the girl's voice said unhappily, "You got this free line with us and never called me and Pence."

"I'm sorry, 'Lette." Roxas quickly apologized. He knew that it would never be good to annoy that girl-friend of his. "How are you doing?" the blond changed the topic.

"Glad you ask." Olette's voice finally softened to Roxas' relieve, "Everything's fine over here with me and Pence. What about you? I heard from Sora that you got some love trouble?"

"Love trouble?" Roxas _almost_ choked out the milk he was drinking, "Sora said that?"

"Yup. Sora's also the one who gave me your number." The girl answered easily.

Roxas made a mental note to 'kill' Sora on the phone later. _"I do not have any __**love**__ trouble!"_

_Yeah, you don't._ The voice snorted.

"I don't have any love trouble, 'lette." Roxas answered.

"Really? I think it's high time you go get yourself a girlfriend, not just girlfriend, _date_."

"I'll try, mother." Roxas laughed.

Olette followed the laugh swiftly, "I've become your mother now, huh?"

"How's Pence?"

"He's picked on by the jerks in college. I'm always there to help him though."

"Oh, take care of him. Tell him I said hi."

"Sure. What are you doing?" Olette asked curiously, "I hope you're not locking yourself in yourself in your room again like the last time we all went to vacation except you."

"A hundred points for you." Roxas smiled.

"What? Go pick up sports or something, Rox. Surely, you've made new friends in the last few days." There goes Olette again. Olette had been always a mother in their group and strangely, she's the one who understood Roxas the most. She always cared for Roxas, hear him out when he had problems, or just tell her problems to him. Olette also knew full well that Roxas was quite the timid and shy one at times.

"Friends, yeah."

"So? Contact them." Olette gave the most logical solution.

"Haven't found a way to contact them." Roxas answered easily, preparing himself for another lecture from his best friend. He set down his glass of milk on the desk and lied himself down on the bed.

"You mean you didn't ask them their contact number? Roxas, you really should take some initiative sometimes. Locking yourself in the bed won't get you friends."

"Yes, mother." Roxas answered lazily although he appreciated Olette's concern and her effort to help.

Olette decided to switch the topic a bit, "Met any sweet girls in college?"

_No, Olette. I met this __**hot**__—I mean really __**hot**__ red head in college. He's a good kisser and I just __**love**__ his untamable red hair! Although, I guess it's not red anymore. _The voice suddenly spoke out.

"_Hey, stop manipulating me."_

_I'm trying to help you in giving Olette the picture._

"_Thank you very much."_

_You're quite welcome. Just ask for my help anytime._

"_Get out of my mind already."_

_Toodles._

"Roxas? Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. About that. Well, I do make friends with these two girls called Namine and Kairi. I guess you could call them sweet."

"Namine and Kairi? Aren't they the most popular girls when we're in high school?" Olette said excitedly.

"They are?" Roxas asked, interested. The blond really had missed too much in his life.

"Well, of course! Everyone in the high school wanted to ask them to be their partner in prom night. I'm surprised you don't know them."

Roxas dug into his memories but he couldn't find anything significantly marvelous about the prom night. It's just another night where he went to eat and spent his time away. There's nothing really special—as he could remember now. "Can't remember."

"Rox, you'd better start paying attention to the world around you."

Roxas laughed it off, "Okay. I'll be sure to remember that."

"I bet you met many people you know in Twilight Town University, huh? I wish I study there. The only one I knew here is Pence. And there's always this guy named Pete here who always bullies freshmen."

"Oh right, where do you guys study again?"

"Disney University, Roxas." Olette sighed, annoyed by how indifferent her best friend is.

"Oh, that fancy university." Roxas added, showing that he cared. "By the way…" he trailed off, "I don't know anyone in the college too and I'm all alone."

"If you just get to know people back at high school, I'm sure you'll have many friends by now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Olette! Help!"

"Is that Pence?" Roxas asked, hearing a voice from the background.

"Oh, Pence went and got himself buried by books again. I have to go, Rox."

"Alright. I'll call you sometimes."

"Bye."

The phone call ended abruptly. _"Pence got buried by books?"_ Roxas laughed at the mental image. That was the Pence he knew, clumsy yet intelligent at the same time.

--

The sun set and darkness took over Twilight Town. It was much too soon to get dark. That meant only one thing—the storm would come soon. Although storm was rare in Twilight Town but it always strike once or twice in a month. Roxas cursed the fact that the storm had choose that day to strike. If his parents were there—not on a vacation, they would be the one taking precautions and the blond didn't watch the TV all day which only spelled doom.

He had no time to be taking precautions anymore. His house was not a study one and water would leak in easily. Without any further ado, he ran downstairs, turning on all the lights in the house. It got creepily dark whenever the storm decided to strike. He quickly ran into the kitchen to close the windows that he had opened early morning. He unplugged any electronic devices that were running. While he's at the middle of that, the house suddenly went dark. He yelped when the darkness suddenly took him. He couldn't see anything, not even his hands or nose. Everything was dark.

Roxas narrowed his eyes a bit, hoping to get some light inside but he still couldn't see anything. He adapted to the dark a while later and peeked out the window only to find out that the whole neighborhood was surrounded by darkness with only the moon shining down the streets. Slightly terrified, the blond soon ran upstairs into his room to hide. Every horrible image of thieves and murderers started attacking his mind. When he got inside his room, he slammed it close—only to forget to lock it.

He sat on his bed and hugged his knees close, shaking a bit in the darkness. He reached out to take his cell phone but couldn't find anything in the dark. After, he heard sounds coming from downstairs. Footsteps…

--

I screwed myself by calling the boys black haired. Haha, can't think of any in-game characters with black hair. That's why I decided to just come up with original characters. I didn't bother to re-read here since I'm in a hurry. Hope there's not too many mistakes. :)

Not much of humors here, sorry about that. Can't figure out any kind of crazy humors anymore. Hah. XD there's little fluff and romance here. Well, I know that one of this story's categories is romance. However, it seems I had completely ignored it for the last chapters. That's why I elaborate more than I should on Roxas' past. Hee. I hope no one mind that Axel and Roxas are getting closer though… if you mind, just tell me, I'll happily separate them, hahaha.

Guess what will happen. :) Read and Review. I love you guys! XD Thanks!


End file.
